Green Eyes
by georgeharrison1
Summary: He loves everything about her. Her red hair, her fiery temper, the way she closes her eyes to try and remember something while studying. He loves the way her eyes shine. Her green eyes.
1. On the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter I **

**On the Hogwarts Express **

**((Lily's POV))**

The barrier to Platform nine and three quarters stood in front of my trolley and me. I walked toward it briskly, gained speed, and was jogging by the time the front of my trolley met the wall. Instead of crashing, though, I melted through it and found myself in front of the scarlet Hogwarts express. Steam billowing upwards, other pupils laughing and chatting merrily, people hanging out of the windows talking to their parents…this was my home.

I hoisted my trunk off of my trolley and staggered under its weight. A sixth year Hufflepuff boy walked up to me, though, and carried it onto the train for me.

"Here you go," he said politely, setting it down on a couple of small wheels at the bottom.

I beamed. "Thank you!" I called after him as he went to go help a Slytherin girl with her trunk.

I wheeled it along, checking in the compartments for my friends. I checked my watch. It was ten fifty-four. They had to have been in there someplace…

"Oy! Lily!" I heard a familiar voice say from a compartment I was passing.

Inside were my two best friends, Rose Macintosh and Pansy Karlson. Pansy had called for me, and I saw both of them beaming when I came in. Rose, a pretty girl with blonde hair and grayish blue eyes, had the August edition of the catalogue _Witch Owl_ opened in her lap, no surprises there. Pansy, a girl with dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes, who looked perfectly fine aside from her acne, had a miniature mirror held in front of her face, which was forgotten when I came in.

"Oh!" was all I said, setting my trunk down and hugging each of them. "How are you two? I haven't heard from you since your owls came!"

"We're fine," Rose assured me. "My older brother, David, got a job at Mungo's the week before last!"

"And I found a recipe with bubotuber pus to get rid of my acne!" put in Pansy, examining the spot in between her eyebrows. "I haven't tried it yet, though."

"That's great!" I said, heaving my trunk into the storage area above the seats. "Petunia met some clown named Vernon. He has as much manners as he has neck."

"Not many, then, I presume?" Rose said, her eyebrows raised.

Before I could respond, a loud whistle sounded, and the train began to move. Students were leaning out of the windows, waving goodbye to their parents. My parents, who were Muggles and couldn't get through the barrier, were not outside the window. Rose and Pansy jumped up to wave goodbye to their parents before sitting down again.

"So, Lily, how about putting on that Head Girl badge, eh?" Pansy said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, that's right," I said, pinning it to my chest after retrieving it from my pocket. "I have to go talk to the prefects."

"You know who's Head Boy yet?" Rose inquired.

I shook my head. "I just hope it's not Snape. Eurgh." We all snorted, and then I departed for the compartment reserved for the prefects' meeting.

Much to my dismay, the person I least expected to be standing up among all of the sitting prefects was—

"_Potter?_" I hissed incredulously. A few of the prefects looked at me like they had much better things to do than listen to me get in an argument.

"Evans! Just the person I've been dying to see!" He threw one of his arms around my shoulder carelessly, holding out his other arm dramatically. "And Head Girl, too, I see? Prefects, I am glad to announce, the Head Squad!"

"Of two people?" snorted a fifth year girl with short black hair.

I lifted his wrist, which was on my shoulder, and dropped it. "I am working with you _very reluctantly_, Potter, and remember that."

He kept his smile plastered to his face, then turned to the prefects. "Okay, we won't keep you for very long, because these meetings tend to be boring, and I have better things to do than hang around with you lot. You know, I have to buy a few Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans and feed them to some first years—"

I coughed loudly and whispered in his ear, "You can't, stupid, you have to set a good example." I clapped my hands together. "Now! Onto business, here. Congratulations on your, er, prefectness, people! You won't really have to do anything tonight except patrol the train once every hour, and be sure every first year follows Hagrid—you know, the gamekeeper, he's hard to miss—to the boats, and that everybody else gets on the carriages. After the feast, round up your House and head for the common room."

"Oh, and I have your passwords here," James (I called him James in my mind) informed them, pulling out four envelopes from his pocket. "They're on the little slips of paper. Ravenclaw?"

A sixth year girl with light brown hair stepped up and took the envelope. I noticed James eyeing her with a bit of curiosity, but she didn't notice.

"Slytherin?"

A boy with dark brown hair took the envelope.

"Hufflepuff?"

A fifth year girl with curly blonde hair stepped forward and took the envelope.

"And here's the Gryffindor one," he said, opening it. He showed me the password, which was "Fondue," before handing it to a black boy that had stepped up.

"Okay," I said after they had looked at their new passwords. "Your duties this year will be to mainly keep everything in order. If someone tries to hex somebody else in the hallway, give them detention. Use your good judgment to determine what kind of detention they get. But if you give someone detention for no reason due to a grudge or something, we can always find out."

James began talking more, and then I sort of stopped listening, watching him. He was so brilliant looking, with messy black hair and warm hazel eyes. His skin was tanner from being out (he had gone to Italy over break, Pansy had told me), and his glasses reflected the light of the lamps. He was tall and thin, but in a muscular sort of way, and had hands that I, for a fleeting moment, wanted to lace my fingers through and hold. James must have sensed me looking at him, for he sent a glance in my direction as he talked, but I diverted my eyes to my shoes and blushed.

Why was I thinking about him like that? Ever since first year when he transfigured my hair green (how he managed that at such a young age, I still didn't know), I had a strong dislike for him. He always asked me out, and I always declined, mostly impolitely. I assumed he only did that, convincing me to say yes, then would smirk and yell, "Hah! I made you go out with me! Just kidding!"

The thought of James breaking my heart was the main reason I always refused. He also put far too many hexes on the Slytherin lot, and he always acted like an arrogant git. I thought that, eventually, it would sink into his head from every time I told him he was one. Apparently not.

Finally, the meeting was over, and the prefects filed out of the room. James looked at me for a moment, and then said, "Will you go out with me, Lily?"

I sneered. "Whatever happened to 'Evans'?" Then I walked out.

Rose, Pansy, and I purchased some Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes, as the skies outside grew darker. Fog began gathering in large portions, so large that we could barely see the ground outside the windows. At long last, we put on our Hogwarts robes and hats, and then I began moving along the train, telling people to put on their robes.

At long last, the train slowed and came to a stop. Everybody was looking out the windows for a sight of the castle, but only the towers and lights could be seen in the mist. I picked up my trunk and joined the throng of people moving out.

**A/N:** I really hope you guys liked the first chapter! Read and review, please.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter II **

**The Sorting Ceremony**

**((Lily's POV))**

"Firs' years this way!" called the gamekeeper's booming voice. I pointed a couple of rather nervous looking first year girls in the right direction, then my friends and I headed for a carriage.

Little did we know, our carriage was already occupied when we stepped inside, by James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. The Marauders. It was too late for us to pile back out, as the horseless carriages began rattling upward.

"Oh, look, if it isn't the Flower Gang!" said Sirius in a would-be amiable voice. They often called us that, because all of our names were of flowers.

"Shut up, Black," Rose muttered.

"All right there, girls?" Remus asked nicely.

I smiled. "All right, Remus. Thank you so much for asking."

Rose, Pansy, Sirius, and Peter shot sarcastic comments at each other for a while. Remus, who was too kind to take sides, stayed out of it. James seemed to be brooding that I hadn't gone out with him, his chin propped up on his fist as he stared out the window. I too, looked out, waiting for a better view of the castle.

It came into view as some fog cleared. We all stared up at it happily, recognizing our old home. The carriages slowed to a stop, and everyone began piling out, headed for the doors. When they opened magnificently for us all to enter, we heard the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher who was in her thirties. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

As everybody flooded into the Great Hall, she looked at James and me, barking, "Potter! Evans! I need to speak to you for a moment." So I left from the swarm of second years around me, and James walked over.

She led us into a chamber off of the Great Hall, where the first years would soon be given directions before the Sorting.

"All right," she said. "You two will each have your own rooms. When you go through the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower, they're through the door on the left. There is a small, adjoining common room in between both, and you each have your own bathrooms. The Head Boy and Girl always have their own rooms, due to the fact that it is a privilege to be appointed to such a responsibility."

I bit my lip. Sharing a common room with James? _It won't be so bad,_ sad a voice from the back of my head. _You remember how you looked at him this afternoon._

No, I wasn't! replied the front of my head indignantly. Professor McGonagall continued.

"You will each patrol the halls at night from nine thirty to ten thirty. No students should be out after curfew, and if they are, bring them straight to my office. I assume both of you know all of your other duties?" We nodded. "Very well. You may go."

So James and I headed silently into the Great Hall and seated ourselves next to our friends.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked.

"McGonagall wanted to go over from Head stuff," I replied, looking at the doors of the Great Hall. "I wish they would hurry up…I'm famished."

After several minutes, the doors swung open and in came Professor McGonagall with a crowd of shivering first years. They all seemed interested in the room; some pointed at the ceiling, which showed a slightly overcast black sky with stars far above. Professor McGonagall set the stool and a rather old hat on it, then a tear at the brim of it opened and it began to sing.

_I am called the Sorting Hat And Sorting I shall do._

_If you find a hat more wise than I_

_I'll be amazed with you._

_So try me on, you first years_

_And I shall place you where_

_You'll blend well with all your peers_

_And commonness you'll share._

_You may be in strong Gryffindor_

_Where all your loyalties lie_

_You'll have much courage for sure_

_And be not a bit too shy._

_Or, perhaps, dear Ravenclaw?_

_Where smart and quick reside._

_You can outwit almost all_

_Because of your clever mind._

_You could be in old Slytherin_

_Where they are cunning and quick._

_Surely nothing will do you in_

_With your brain all so slick._

_Or perhaps, sweet Hufflepuff?_

_All the rest of the lot._

_Deep inside, they've got some stuff_

_And laziness they have naught._

_So put me on! Don't be a prat_

_I place you where you'll be._

_I never hurt a single fly_

_Because I am just a hat._

The Great Hall broke into applause; even a few of the first years mustered up the courage to smack their hands together a little. Professor McGonagall unrolled a large piece of parchment and began reading off names.

"Alfred, Philip!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was an explosion of cheers from the Hufflepuff table.

"Anaster, Carrie!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers ensued from the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

"Bansley, David!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Our whole table roared with cheering.

"Bland, Richard!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

This went on for a while, until "Zickley, Madison" ("SLYTHERIN!") was sorted. Finally, Professor Dumbledore stood, his beard glowing.

"I have a few words before our feast!" he said so the whole Hall could hear. "And that is that the roast is absolutely fabulous, as I've already been to the kitchens to try it. Tuck in!"

We all began to eat, everyone relieved that they could refill their stomachs. I heard Sirius talking to James from down the table.

"You see that Hufflepuff girl over there, with the red hair? I'm asking her out tonight. Maybe we can catch a broom closet before you come and kick us out?"

James laughed. "You know I would never do that."

"Sick," I muttered, taking a bite of potatoes.

"Have you seen that Ravenclaw boy over there?" Pansy asked Rose and me, looking over at a good-looking seventh year boy with dark hair.

"Tomas Jameson?" Rose replied. "Yes. I've been partnered with him in Charms before. You should have seen how well he was with Cheering Charms in fourth year."

"Maybe I can try to get him to ask me out?" Pansy said, twirling her hair with her finger and waving at him. "Oh, look, he's smiling at me!"

"So, Lily, are you going to go out with Potter this year?" Rose asked me, looking eager.

"No," I said flatly, stabbing my pork with my knife.

"Why not?"

"He's a conceited, self-absorbed git."

Rose laughed.

Soon the food vanished from the plates, and what appeared was dessert. Cheesecake, treacle pudding, and chocolate covered strawberries…everything imaginable was waiting to be eaten. I helped myself to a little bit of everything.

At long last, the food and drinks vanished, leaving the glittering plates clear. Dumbledore, who looked a little giggly, stood up from his seat at the Staff Table.

"Now that we are well-fed and ready to go to sleep, I would like to make a few announcements," he informed the quieting crowd in his booming voice. "I'd like to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl, Mister James Potter and Miss Lily Evans."

We both stood up, James looking very proud of himself. He only sat down when Dumbledore began speaking after the clapping died down.

"Also, I'd like to say that the forest is out of bounds to everybody," the Headmaster said with a pointed look at the Marauders. "Also, as we've recently had people trying to charm their teeth straight or their pimples away, please see Madam Pomfrey for things like that. She would be glad to help you.

"Now, into bed! All of you!"

The Great Hall was filled with sound as everybody stood and began talking and laughing. The doors were so congested with students; it took nearly ten minutes for me to get out. Finally, when I was heading for Gryffindor Common Room, James walked up to me.

"Um, we have to patrol the halls tonight, Lily. It's already nine twenty."

I nodded. "Yes, I know. I just have to make sure everybody knows the password."

We walked together (I was rather reluctant) towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Several younger students were gathered around, waiting for a prefect.

"Fondue," James said, and the portrait swung open. A second year muttered his thanks, and then James and I left.

We didn't talk for a long time as we walked around together. Several students were still out, talking in the hallways. At ten, we shooed them all back to their Common Rooms, then proceeded walking about in silence. After a while, James began talking.

"So why won't you go out with me, Lily?"

"Because," I grumbled.

"Great answer," he growled back. "I don't understand."

"Let me put it this way," I said. "The day you get off your high horse and show some decency towards me, I might consider going out with you. So, in other words, never."

We didn't talk until we climbed back through the portrait hole and through the door on the left.

We were in the Common Room. It was about half the size of the normal one, and I assumed it was only there as a sort of room we could go in if we weren't tired. I would still do my homework and everything in Gryffindor Common Room. It had a welcoming fire on one wall, and two scarlet chairs and a sofa stood around it. There were two desks pushed up against the walls, and there were windows that showed the starry sky outside. Two doors on adjacent walls led to our separate bedrooms, one labeled "Head Boy," and the other labeled "Head Girl."

"Well, good night, then," James said awkwardly as I started for my room.

"Good night," I said a little frostily.

My room was regular sized, like my room at home, with a double bed with a scarlet comforter and hangings. The pillows and sheets were golden. There was a window with scarlet curtains, and another desk on one wall. There was a large, cherry dresser, and a wardrobe for my hanging clothes. The nightstand had an alarm clock and a lamp, and there was a large, squashy armchair with a lamp next to it on the other wall.

I put on my nightgown and crawled into the comfortable bed, and was asleep before you could say Animagus.


	3. Halloween

**Chapter III**

**Halloween**

**((James POV))**

I had no idea why Lily hated me so much. When I asked the Marauders, they all snorted.

"You're bigheaded," Peter informed me.

"He's right," Remus said. "You would never consider what she wanted if you two were in a relationship."

"She's crazy," Sirius said simply.

"I agree with Padfoot!" I said, punching the air.

"Then you'll never get Lily," Remus informed me. "It's that sort of attitude that shows her you're vain. And for that, she doesn't like you."

"Maybe she would, if you'd be nice to her," added Peter.

I scowled. "I _am_ nice to her!"

"He _is_ nice to her!" piped up Sirius.

"Remember fifth year?" asked Remus.

"When you set off a dungbomb under her chair in Arithmancy so everybody thought she had an accident!" Peter said, tears of mirth coming to his eyes.

"She deserved it," I muttered.

"Yeah!" shouted Sirius, his fist coming down on the table (we were eating breakfast). "She deserved it."

"Did she?" Remus asked. "She was only telling the truth."

"She told me she would rather go out with the giant squid!" I shouted. "I am much more attractive than the giant squid."

"He is much more attractive than the giant squid," Sirius agreed.

"Shut up."

He quieted.

"You're at it again," Remus reminded me.

"Yeah, well, I try not to."

Just then, Lily walked in, her wavy red hair fluttering behind her. Her cloak was fastened in front of her chest, her Head Girl badge pinned to one side. Her green eyeswere always glittering. Long lashes, rosy cheeks, slender figure...she was prettier than any girl I'd everdated.I could have sworn she met my eyes for a moment. Lily slid into a seat beside her friends, Pansy and Rose.

"Should I ask her if I could walk her to class?"

"Yeah," Peter replied, snorting. "If you wanna get smacked."

So we received our course schedules, noting that we had Charms first, and headed in the direction of Professor Flitwick's class.

That day was pretty normal, and I had asked Lily out three times, each receiving a no. So, during our nighttime patrolling, we didn't talk much.

Right before we went to bed, I stood in front of Lily's bedroom door and said, "Will you go out with me, Lily?"

"No, Potter, now let me through."

**((Lily's POV))**

For some reason, James was getting more and more annoying. He wasn't as rude, though. Why? He never liked me much before.

I think he asked me out at least twice a day all through September. Sometimes I just wanted to say yes, just to see what he would do. Probably snog me in a broom closet. I tried getting the image of James and I kissing in a broom closet out of my head.

In mid October, it was time for the first Hogsmeade visit. James seemed very enthusiastic about this. All through the week before the Hogsmeade weekend, he kept cornering me between classes, asking me to go with him.

"You know what I've noticed?" Rose asked me on our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class on that Friday. "He hasn't gotten a single girlfriend since we've come here."

This came as a bit of a shock. Why hadn't I noticed?

I was considerably less resentful to him after that.

In Hogsmeade on Saturday, I bought a load of toffees and other sweets at Honeyduke's with Pansy and Rose. On our way to the Three Broomsticks, I saw the Marauders through the window of Zonko's Joke Shop. They were stocking up on more dungbombs, I supposed.

When the eventful day ended, I found myself patrolling the halls of Hogwarts with James again. He seemed too tired from running around Hogsmeade to ask me out again, which I was entirely too grateful for.

In the Common Room we shared, as we were about to go to bed, I looked over at James.

"Goodnight, Potter."

He looked startled, and then a grin spread across his face. "Goodnight, Lily."

Halloween night was eventful. The whole of Hogwarts disguised themselves for the feast. I went as a vampire, Pansy went as a sphinx (she transfigured her body into that of a lion's), and Rose went as a veela. She put some sort of spell on her hair so it was longer and silvery. Several people turned to look at her in awe.

James went as a Quidditch player from Ireland, I saw. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised. I ignored him, and proceeded to the Great Hall.

Live bats were flying around, and glowing jack-o-lanterns were immobilized in midair. We seated ourselves, Rose and I helping Pansy into a sitting position, and then looked up at the Head Table.

Dumbledore, who was dressed as what looked like a hippogriff, stood up, his arms spread out so everybody could get a better look at his costume. "Dig in!"

Food appeared on the plates. We all ate, complimenting each other on costumes. James, who was sitting across the table and only a few seats away from me, looked my way.

"Your costume is very nice, Lily," he said.

"So is yours," I added in a little bit of an irritated voice. He seemed to have caught on, because he didn't bother me again.

"Why don't you just go out with him?" Pansy asked in an exasperated tone as she tried eating with: a fork. Eventually, she settled for sticking her face in her plate and eating like an animal.

"I've said it before," I told her severely. "He's a great, arrogant idjit that cares too much about getting a girlfriend than keeping one."

"He's changed, though."

I gritted my teeth. "He just can't stand being turned down."

**A/N: **Didja like my idea of dressing up for the Halloween feast? Yep, I thought that up all by myself. Isn't that spiffily niftified? Read and review, peese!


	4. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

**Chapter IV**

**Gryffindor Versus Slytherin**

**((James's POV))**

November came, along with bitter weather and Quidditch season. I was not made captain, and why not? I was easily the greatest player on the team…but maybe Dumbledore thought I had enough responsibilities. And he was right, in a way, because watching over a bunch of slobbering first years is not the easiest job.

Well, there I went again. Being all cocky. Damn.

We trained rigorously; Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Michael Kirke was determined to get the Quidditch cup for the sixth year in a row. We all went to practice from seven o'clock to nine o'clock on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays after class, and on Saturday mornings (though not on Hogsmeade weekends) from six o'clock to eight thirty.

Lily seemed to be loosening up a bit. Often I would go a week without asking her out, and then springing the question on her between one of our classes, trying to scare her into a yes. She never did say it, though, and I tried acting pathetic so she might change her mind. Alas, but to no avail.

Our first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was now upon us. That Saturday morning, as I got up to go down to the Quidditch pitch, Lily stood up from her spot at the table.

"Well, Potter, I just wanted to wish you luck. I mean, you're a much better Seeker than that Falker girl anyway." A little bit of color appeared in her cheeks. "I'll be angry if Gryffindor loses."

"Er—thanks, Lily," I said gratefully. "Will you go out with me? I might win if you say yes."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," she said with a smile before sitting back down. Her friends, Pansy and Rose, lapsed into silent giggles.

"Well, I'll see you, then," I said, grinning slightly.

As we headed out onto the field from the changing rooms, three quarters of the population burst into shouts and screams, applauding us. We took off, and I circled the field in my Cleansweep Four (a coveted broom of many), looking for the Snitch.

"And they're off!" shouted the commentator, his voice magically magnified. "Gryffindor Chaser Carlson in possession of the Quaffle—he dodges a Bludger directed by Slytherin Beater Zambini—aims for the left goal hoop—AND HE SCORES!" There was a roar of applause from the red clad figures in the stadium. "Now Slytherin Chaser Ivan in possession—dodges a Bludger by Gryffindor Captain Kirke—aims for the center hoop—and it's blocked by Gryffindor Keeper Ravenwood!"

In the course of three minutes, we had scored twice, and Slytherin had not scored at all. I noticed a flicker of movement by the Hufflepuff Top Box—the Snitch.

I shot upward, my broom accelerating. The Slytherin Chaser Heather Falker, who was examining her nails at the time, was hovering about thirty feet above the Snitch. She noticed me coming closer, and then began diving for it herself. Although she had less way to travel, she was riding a Cleansweep Two, and she and I were already the same distance away from the glittering ball.

I leaned forward so as to allow himself more speed…I was so close…but so was Falker…our brooms were about to collide…

My fingers closed around the Snitch, and I swerved and sped off in the other direction so I wouldn't run headlong into the other Seeker. I held the golden ball high above my head as its wings fluttered helplessly, the crowd erupting with cheers. I lowered myself slowly to the ground, unwilling to get out of the air.

"That was amazing, Potter! You caught the Snitch in four minutes of playing time!" shouted Kirke as the rest of the team landed beside me. The girls kissed me on the cheek, cheering.

The Marauders were rushing towards me. Peter looked like he was about to wet himself in excitement. Remus looked very pleased, and Sirius was looking very smug.

"You did it! We knew you could! The team's never lost a game while you were on it!" Peter squealed as we made our way through the throng.

"Prongs! Party in Gryffindor Common room—tonight!" Sirius shouted, rolling his eyes at Peter.

That night, the Common Room was full of sound. It was flooded with people, signs of the team saying things like, _"Slytherin is a load of dung beatles!" _and _"Falker looks like a grindylow!"_ Food that Sirius had gotten from the kitchens was all over plates being passed around, and blue bubbles from Drooble's Best Blowing Gum were floating around.

Lily, who wasn't even bothering with homework, was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, eating a Chocolate Frog, spinning the card in her fingers. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Lily," I said casually, leaning against the chair. "Want to congratulate me on my wonderful performance this afternoon?"

She looked at me, her expression suddenly turning sour as she stood up. "Oh, come to gloat, have you? Come to remind me that you're as cocky as you always were? Telling me how special you are, when I saw the game with my own eyes?"

I stared at her. "No…I was just wondering…and you were being quiet—"

"I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of deciding when to talk to you!" she snapped, walking away furiously towards the Heads Common Room.

"What was that all about?" Sirius had appeared behind me, his expression a little amused.

"She said I was being cocky," I told him, my teeth gritted. "Don't tell Remus."

"I won't, mate," Sirius assured me, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "But you need to get her out of your mind. There are plenty of other girls willing to date you."

I frowned. "I just want something I can't have."


	5. Apologies

**Chapter V**

**Apoligies**

**((Lily's POV))**

December came with six inches of snow. The castle looked like a winter palace, all frosted and glazed, planted in a blanket of sparkling snow. Two weeks before the end of term was another Hogsmeade visit, and the school was bubbling over with excitement.

James and I hadn't talked since I had yelled at him, and I was thankful that he was keeping out of my life. I was a little regretful that I had yelled at him in the first place, also. I kept pushing the thought into the back of my mind every time it disturbed me, saying to myself, _Well, he was being an arrogant prat, so you had every right to tell him off like that._ Guilt still tugged at me, but maybe a Hogsmeade visit would cheer me up. There was no way I was going to apologize to James.

Pansy, Rose, and I loaded up on more sweets at Honeydukes, and I also bought a new quill, some parchment, and a couple of ink bottles. I kept running out; perhaps I was a bit too dedicated to my Charms homework. It was, after all, my favorite class.

In the Three Broomsticks, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting at a table near ours. James looked a little sullen, forcing laughs to all of the jokes the others were making. I put my head in my hand and prodded the table with a finger.

"What's the matter with you?" Rose asked, watching me. "Does it have to do with James? And your little spat?"

I nodded.

"Just apologize to him, then!" Pansy said in exasperation, gulping down some more butterbeer. "You're just a stubborn, hot-headed redhead."

I glowered at her. "I am not apologizing to him for telling him he was being cocky! It's his own fault that he can't get off his high horse and be sincere with me." I slammed my butterbeer down on the table, receiving a reproachful look from some Slytherin fourth years.

"But he _is_ sincere with you," Rose said in a small voice.

"You have to give him credit for trying," Pansy put in. "He just lost it that night, is all. You shouldn't have tackled him for it."

I sighed, removing my arm and allowing my head to fall onto the other arm. "I guess you're right. I'll wait until after the holidays, when he'll be more willing to forgive me."

"He'll always be willing to forgive you, Lily," Rose reminded me.

A week before the end of term, Professor McGonagall was passing around a clipboard that we had to sign if we wanted to stay for the holidays. I declined; my mother and father always wanted me home at Christmas, and mum always made the best Christmas pudding.

Days passed quickly because we had fun in classes. The teachers were excited about the holidays as well, and weren't stressing over N.E.W.T.s like they usually were. In Flitwick's classes, we just took turns levitating each other around the room.

Finally, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express.

I passed James in the Entrance Hall, but he didn't look at me. I shrugged and walked on, out to the horseless carriages and to the Hogsmeade train station.

**((My POV))**

James and Lily went to their homes and celebrated Christmas and the New Year. Lily ate loads of Christmas pudding. She didn't get fat though, because she also spent the whole of Christmas Eve morning chucking snowballs at Petunia's window.

So, in conclusion, they had loads of fun. And lots of snow. I am describing this in a brief matter because I am the author and I have control over this story, and also because this is a James/Lily fic, and you don't really want to read about what goes on when they're not at Hogwarts.

**((Lily's POV))**

We all came back a little reluctantly, everyone else more so than I was. Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon, came over for Christmas lunch, and he nearly made me sick. My parents hadn't told him I was a witch yet, and Petunia _definitely_ wasn't going to tell him. Their relationship must have been getting serious, because I once walked in on them kissing in front of the fire in the living room.

We all got out of the horseless carriages and into the castle. I stayed back, trying only halfheartedly to troop everyone in a little more quickly. Finally, James and I were the only ones left.

"James—" I called as I walked through the Entrance Hall doors. He was already halfway to the marble staircase, and upon hearing my voice, he turned around and walked back.

"You called me James," he said in a dazed sort of voice.

I opened my mouth to utter a sarcastic comment, and then closed it again. "Er—sorry. I meant to call you Potter."

"Maybe," he said with a smile, taking a step closer. I took a step backwards in turn. "But I don't mind."

I nodded, grinning crookedly. "Well, I just—just wanted to apoligize for yelling at you after the Quidditch match. It was really rude of me, and—and you played very well."

He smiled again. "It's no problem. I was being a—what word do you like to use?—git."

"Well, maybe a little," I said, smiling. "But I would too if I had caught the Snitch that quickly!"

And we discussed Quidditch tactics all the way up to the Fat Lady.

**A/N:** Review, please!


	6. Nervous

**Chapter VI**

**Nervous**

**((James's POV))**

Now that the holidays were over, the teachers began nagging us all about studying for the N.E.W.T.s. McGonagall said she hadn't seen a student get at least an "Exceeds Expectations" on one without studying every night, starting in February. We all told her that February was much too soon to become crazy about the exams, but does McGonagall care? Not a chance.

Well, I was best in her class, so I'll be shutting my mouth now.

In Transfiguration on a particularly bitter January the sixth, we began turning our desks into dogs and back again. We got partners because McGonagall said she simply didn't want that many dogs cluttering her classroom, and that we would just have to take turns transfiguring our desks.

Guess who I got partnered with?

Bingo.

Lily and I were working on her desk. I was totally relaxed about this—I had been changing other people's desks into various animals as jokes since fourth year. Lily seemed a little nervous, though. She never was the best at Transfiguration.

Once, in second year, when we were changing our ink bottles into hummingbirds, hers grew wings and a beak and began flying around. It spat ink all in her hair…I'll never forget that.

"Ladies first," I said, motioning to her desk.

She gave me a look and raised her wand. "_Canis_," she said clearly, pointing it at the desk.

And it turned into a wooden dog.

I laughed. "_Deletrius!"_ she said, a little color rising in her cheeks, as it turned back into a desk.

"You're doing it wrong," I informed her.

She glared at me. "Oh, you don't think?"

I stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. "I think you're not feeling the spell as much as you're saying it. You have to _want_ that desk to be a dog."

"But I could care less if that desk turned into a dog," Lily retorted.

I snorted. "You're hand movement's also wrong. It's more like a swish to the right." I grabbed her wand hand and moved it in the right direction. She shivered, and I took a step closer to her.

"Nervous?" I murmured, smiling into her ear.

She stepped away from me, flustered. "You wish, Potter. I can do it myself."

"Go ahead, then."

She raised her wand, shooting a glance in my direction, and did the right hand movements. "_Canis!_"

The desk turned into a dog with just one desk leg substituting one of its real ones.

"That's better," I said as she turned it back to a desk. A book of hers with a red cover fell out, and we both reached for it. I grabbed it first and looked at the inside cover.

"A _romance novel_?" I asked, grinning widely. "I didn't know you were into romance, Lily."

She snatched for it, but I held it up above her. She was about a head shorter than I, and I just yawned as she jumped for it. "Rose wanted me to return it to the library for her," she panted, jumping again.

"Really?" I asked, sounding mildly surprised. "And why couldn't Rose just do it herself?"

She stopped jumping, glowering. "Because she's got to get to the Common Room as soon as possible after lunch today because she has to practice her Defense Against the Dark Arts spells we learned on Monday. She put them off, and she can't go into class today without knowing them."

I smiled. "But we pass the library on the way to Arithmancy next period. Couldn't she just do it then?"

"Just give me the book," she snapped, and I did so obediently, smiling. "And start transfiguring the desk so McGonagall doesn't take off points."

I shrugged. "_Canis_." A dog sat before us, wagging its yellow tail happily.

"Oh, excellent, excellent, Potter!" called McGonagall, coming over. "Five points to Gryffindor!"

I smirked at Lily, who grumpily changed it back and began loading her books in her bag.

**((Lily's POV))**

James and I patrolled the halls in total silence until ten fifteen. I supposed James was thinking—but how? I didn't know James ever thought. Well, there's a first time for everything.

So finally, when we turned to begin our long journey back to Gryffindor Tower, James finally spoke.

"So, Lily, you still haven't told me why you're reading romance."

I sighed exasperatedly. "Because I'm a girl."

"The girls on the Quidditch team don't read romance novels," he objected. "At least, I hope not. I mean, it's perfectly fine if you do, just a bit…funny."

I didn't say anything.

"Are you jealous of those women in the novels?" he said in a quiet voice, as if I wouldn't get as angry with him. However, I kept my cool.

"Honestly, James," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "How can I be jealous of fictional characters? Their stories aren't even realistic."

He stopped and gabbed my arm so that I stopped, too. "You like me."

"I do not," I objected, but he was moving closer. Unfortunately, the only thing on my other side was a wall, so I just backed into it.

"I think you're lying," he said. I could feel his breath on my cheek. It smelled like mint….

He lowered his head so that his nose was touching my temple. I want him to kiss me so badly--but wait! This was _James Potter _I was dealing with!

I put my hands on his hard chest and pushed him away. "Quit it! I'm claustrophobic." He reached for my hand, but I just stepped further away from him. "Stop making me nervous! Just leave me alone!" I hurried away before he could follow, all the way up to Gryffindor Tower and into my room, where I collapsed on my bed, shaking.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter--I think it may be shorter than the others. Oh well, I don't really count how many pages they are. Review, please.


	7. Death

**Chapter VII**

**Death**

**((James's POV))**

"Look, Prongs, you're just going to have to find another girl," Sirius said at breakfast the next morning. He was examining himself in the back of his spoon. "I have a lady friend in Hufflepuff with a friend who would be glad to date you." He waved at a dark haired girl sitting at the other table, who smiled and waved back.

"You mean a snog friend?" snorted Remus.

Sirius glared and flicked a bit of hair behind his ear.

"Look, James, just apologize to Lily if you're so worried about it." Remus was giving me advice on women. Brilliant.

"Look, I'm not here to talk about it," I growled, picking up my bag. "You guys just asked why I wasn't eating…so I told you. See you in Potions." I stalked off, avoiding Lily's eyes that were following me across the Great Hall.

**((Lily's POV))**

"He's been brooding all morning," I muttered to Pansy and Rose as James walked away. "I ruined everything. I just don't want to be so friendly with him, you know?"

"Lily, you're smart and everything," said Pansy, who was putting some solution on a bit of acne as it vanished within seconds, "but sometimes you make the most lousy decisions ever."

"James just gets on my nerves. You would be constantly mad at him, too, if he hexed you so your leg hair grew out all over the place."

Rose, whose face was behind the _Wizarding World_ newspaper, suddenly appeared. "You like him, Lily."

"I do not!"

"I think you were just nervous," she said simply, her misty eyes gazing at me. She was wiser than a lot of people thought. "I think you wanted James to kiss you. But then people would start talking about you two, then maybe you would forget to study for N.E.W.T.s, and who knows what'll happen after that? He might forget about you and move on to another girl once he finally gets you. Take some chances, Lily."

I blinked. Pansy stared at her. She gave me another meaningful look before disappearing behind the newspaper again.

"Is she telling the truth?" Pansy asked with raised eyebrows. I paused, and then nodded slowly.

"Aha!" she said triumphantly. "I knew you two would end up together! Oh, this is brilliant!"

"We're not together," I said firmly.

"Wait!" Rose said, flattening the paper on the table so we could read the front page. "I've been reading this. Look."

**Attack on Muggles in London**

Ministry Aurors have reported that this morning at approximately one fourteen, the Dark Mark was hovering above the house of Muggles Richard and Emmeline Patterson. Sources tell us that these people have no relations to any in the wizarding world except for Muggle-born Lily Evans, Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We believe that there is no reason these Dark Wizards should be after Evans and that this was their idea of fun.

We investigated the house and found the dead bodies of Richard (31), Emmeline (29), and their two children, Luke (8) and Katherine (5). Memory modifications will not be made to the relatives or friends; further investigations tell us that the family knows about the wizarding world. Friends were told that the house filled with carbon monoxide without the heed of the family and that they all suffocated.

I stared at the stationary picture of my cousin, Emmeline, and her husband Richard with their two children. The bottom of my stomach was suddenly no more. My legs turned into jelly in seconds. They were dead, and their children as well.

"Oh, Heavens," said Pansy, glaring at the page. "You were related to these people?"

"Emmeline was my cousin." My voice cracked. Rose put a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"I have to send a letter," I said, my eyes blurring and obscuring my vision. "Cover for my in classes." I walked hastily out of the Great Hall, telling myself not to cry, that it could wait…

"Lily, what—?" I heard Remus say as I passed him, but I just walked faster, tears pouring out of my eyes. I soon reached the Owlery, and my whole face was drenched by this time.

I pulled out a bit of parchment and a quill and began writing a rather scribbly note with teardrops all over it.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I've gotten the news about Emmeline and Richard. Send word back as fast as possible._

-Lily

I stared at the note, sobbing. One of the school owls drifted down to me and hooted softly, as if he understood. Nobody understood.

I tied the note to his leg and sent him off. I watched the brown shape disappear into the white sky, and then I stood in the window and cried.

How could Voldemort do this to me? Despite what the paper said, I was sure he did it because he had something against Muggle-borns. Or perhaps his Death Eaters were having a bit of fun…how sick. How sick of them to kill children!

"I hate them! I hate them all!" I pounded the windowsill with my hand and cradled the now throbbing fingers. I cried more, tears staining my robes.

Emmeline was my favorite cousin. Even though she was eleven years older than me, she was still the most understanding one I had. When I was accepted to Hogwarts, she stuck up for me against my less accepting cousins that made hateful remarks. I always talked to her about problems I had; she was always so resourceful when it came to boys, even ones with magical powers.

Suddenly I was drawn from my reveries as a hand laid itself on my shoulder. I turned.

Dumbledore.

"Miss Evans, I hope you will accept my deepest apologies."

My throat caught, but I nodded besides. His eyes were full of grief behind his half-moon spectacles. He always had the sort of impression that he was reading my mind.

"Voldemort has been killing many people recently," he said, still holding my shoulder. "As his power grows, he feeds on death and destruction. I have done a great deal of thinking since I was summoned by the Ministry this morning, and I conclude that he was providing his Death Eaters with a chance to get back at the Muggle-borns."

I just stared at the ground. "How could he—do you even understand—Emmeline was the greatest—I HATE HIM!"

"I do understand, Miss Evans." His eyes twinkled. "When I was but two years younger than yourself, my godfather died. He was one of my favorite people then…. But I can assure you that wherever Richard and his family are now, it is a better place than here."

I looked up. "What…I don't fully understand…."

Dumbledore smiled feebly. "You shall see them again, Miss Evans, this I will promise."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Uh, thanks for the reviews, also. Sorry it took so long to update, though I doubt you're very disappointed in me. 


	8. He Cares

**Chapter VIII**

**He Cares**

**((James's POV))**

The article was passed around in Potions that morning, and Lily was nowhere to be seen.

Pansy told all of the professors that Lily couldn't make it, and they all nodded solemnly. I felt terrible; I wanted to comfort her, but she hated me and most likely wanted me to stay away from her.

She wasn't at lunch or dinner either, and she wasn't in the Hospital Wing. Sirius told me I was acting moronic for even trying to go in there, but Madam Pince had these excellent potions for depression. I assumed she was just staying in the Gryffindor Tower.

I patrolled the halls by myself that night; Lily wasn't in the Common Room when I went in. I could hear her sobbing in her bedroom, though.

When I returned that night, she was sitting, still in her school robes, in front of the fire, one leg drawn up to her chest. She was staring blankly at the flames, and her green eyes flickered in my direction when I walked in.

I drew in my breath. "Lily, I'm not going to try and bother you, but I just want you to know that, well, I'm very sorry." She stared at me in the same way she was staring at the fire just moments before. "Everyone was really worried about you today, including me. I—well, good night." I began walking for my bedroom, and it was silent until my hand was on the doorknob.

"Don't go," she said quietly.

I turned around and looked at her; she was watching me, her eyes brimming with tears. I walked back and sat next to her on the sofa, taking her hand and realizing it was as cold as the snow outside.

"They…they killed"—her throat caught—"ch-children. How c-could they do that? Don't th-they have ch-children here? D-Do they have any dec-cency?"

I could tell she was trying not to cry, fighting it with everything she had, but I brought her head down on my chest and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Lily. Just cry."

She wept into my robes, making them hot and wet. I stroked her hair, noting how soft it was, my hand still linked with hers in her lap. She didn't seem to mind that I was holding her, and she cried until she fell asleep. I lifted her off the couch easily and took her to her bedroom (it was very tidy) and set her on the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Lily didn't seem to want to take her arms from around my neck, but I pulled away until they dropped onto the bed.

"Good night, Lily," I said quietly.

"Shhmungdaglefeh."

I chuckled a little and closed the door.

**((Lily's POV))**

I woke up, sunlight streaming through my window. It was the weekend, but no Hogsmeade trips were to be made until the next week. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, recounting the previous day's events. And then I remembered.

I slowly took a shower and dressed, putting a drying spell on my hair and pulling the thick waves up into a ponytail. James was nowhere to be seen; he was probably cleaning up because he'd just had Quidditch practice. I didn't want to see him. He had probably gone and blabbed to everyone that I'd cried into his shirt for nearly an hour the night before.

He was changing this year, though. So maybe he didn't. I didn't want to think about it.

I found Pansy and Rose down in the Great Hall. They asked if I was doing all right and told me that they had taken the homework from yesterday. I thanked them distantly, trying to forget.

I didn't see James anywhere in the halls, only at meals, where he sat down the table, talking to the other Marauders. He wasn't in the library where my friends and I sat, working on our homework. I only saw him that night, when we were patrolling the halls together. I didn't speak much, and neither did he. Well, until we reached our Common Room.

"Look, James," I sighed, stopping. "I just…you know, wanted to—to thank you for, well, uh…"

He grinned a little. "You're welcome."

And I was surprised to realize, when I lay thinking in bed that night, that James had not asked me out for two days in a row.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know, but I think you'll like it. :) 


	9. She's Jealous?

**Chapter IX**

**She's Jealous?**

**((James's POV))**

Lily and I were sort of friends at that point. I don't really understand what sort of relationship we had, but I resumed my usual "ask-outs," as you might call them, and she still declined. So apparently she didn't want to be my girlfriend.

It's not like we talked a whole lot, either. I mean, we greeted each other in the morning and talked a little bit on our nighttime patrols, but we didn't run to each other with problems or anything like normal friends do.

So I guess we weren't friends. Damn.

Anyway, she got over her cousin's family's death after a couple of weeks or so, and for that amount of time that she was still sad, she was only getting "Acceptables" on her essays, rather than the normal "Outstandings." Or, in the case of Transfiguration, her normal "Exceeds Expectations." We all knew she had come round when Flitwick announced to the class that Lily had written her essay a foot longer than was asked.

And I still didn't have a girlfriend.

"I'm surprised you've gotten this far, James," Remus told me at lunch on the first day of February. I heard Sirius cough loudly into his cup.

"It sort of bothers me," I admitted.

"What?" asked Peter curiously. "That Lily won't go out with you?"

"Well, that," I told him. "But also that I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't had a snog since I broke up with Katrina Dumond in Diagon Alley in the summer. You know, she wanted to kiss me goodbye."

"Women," Sirius muttered, shaking his head. "Always torn to pieces when you let them down."

"Well, you would know most of all, wouldn't you?" Remus asked Sirius with raised brows. They both looked over at a crying Ravenclaw girl, whom the boy had dated for a full two weeks.

Sirius ignored him. "Look, Prongs, just get a girl. Lily obviously won't mind"—he paid no heed to my glare—"because she still hasn't gone out with you. You just need a week or so to get your mind off her."

"Look, I'm after Lily this year," I objected.

"A little jealousy will do her some good," Sirius insisted. "When she sees you holding hands with another girl in the corridors, she's bound to get angry."

"She won't be jealous," I sighed.

Remus jumped in. "I don't think this is a good idea, either, Sirius."

"I like it," Peter piped up.

"Thank you, Wormtail," Sirius told the smaller boy. "You just need a couple weeks of vacation, Prongs. We can't have you forgetting how to snog or anything."

I considered this. "Well, maybe. You really don't think she'll mind?"

"Not a chance," Sirius assured him, acting very pleased with himself. "Just pick a girl. Any girl."

"Maybe I shouldn't."

Sirius sighed deeply. "You are so stubborn sometimes. Do it before I hex you."

"Fine."

I, ignoring the objections of Remus, scanned the room for a pretty girl. Amelia Thomas—no. She needed to bleach her mustache. Patricia Fir—no. Too skinny. My eyes settled on a blonde Hufflepuff girl who was laughing at something her friend had said. Her name was Sylvia Bones, and she was very pretty. She had straight white teeth and had managed to keep acne away. Her hair was curly, and her eyes were brown. She was tall, taller than Lily, and curvy. About as curvy as Lily.

Why was I thinking about Lily at a time like this?

Forget it. Anyway, Sylvia Bones was very pretty, though she was in sixth year.

I stood up and sauntered over to her table, mussing my hair a little. I felt like I was back to my normal self.

Was that a good thing?

Oh well. Anyway, she looked up at me when I stood next to her, and all of her friends silented, watching us.

"Hello," she said quietly, breathlessly. She stood up, and the top of her head reached to about right under my nose.

"Sylvia, I was just wondering"—I paused—"if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow." (It was a Friday.)

She grinned. "I'd be glad to."

So it was done. We didn't find a broom closet, however, because I'm Head Boy, and that sort of thing isn't quite right.

At least, not until later.

Word spread that I had finally gotten another item of attraction, but Lily didn't seem to mind that evening when we were patrolling the halls. Somehow I was not as relieved as I thought I'd be by this. She asked me if I'd gone out with Sylvia before, and told me how nice she was, and how she had even tutored Lily in Herbology in the fourth year.

Lily can be very fun to talk to when she's not disgusted by you.

**((Lily's POV))**

I could not believe it.

It was so startling.

James had gotten a girlfriend.

I was contemplating this in bed that night, moonlight pooling on my covers. So James had finally gotten a girlfriend. I was thinking that I should've gone back to calling him "Potter." I thought he could survive without one for a while.

Apparently he wasn't that smitten with me.

When I thought about it, part of me was happy for him. Happy that he finally had someone to make him happy, because I apparently wasn't doing that.

Another part of me was disgusted. He'd probably snogged her senseless already. At least he hadn't acted all smug about it when I talked to him that night.

And another part of me was, and I hate to admit it:

_Jealous_.

Yes. Lily Evans was jealous of Sylvia Bones. Because she was dating James Potter.

Did I want to date James Potter?

How was I going to get him back? That morning, McGonnagal had announced that we would be having a Valentine's Day Ball on February fourteenth.

Not that I was planning on going with James, or anything.

But whom would I go with now? I mean, yeah, guys thought I was pretty and all, but they didn't really want to go out with me. I had the reputation of this goody-too-shoes smarty-pants, and nobody wanted to date one of those.

Except maybe James Potter. But apparently not anymore.

I had to come up with a plan to get him back. But I was just so angry that I couldn't even begin to think of ideas.

So I fell asleep thinking about it, and I prepared myself for Hogsmeade the next morning, putting on a little makeup and perfume. I didn't wear these things on schooldays, just on Hogsmeade weekends and other special events.

Pansy, Rose, and I saw James holding hands with Sylvia in the Three Broomsticks the next day. I acted like I didn't care, but since I'd admitted to Rose and Pansy that I sort of fancied James, they saw through it. But they didn't bother me too much about it.

Something even worse happened that evening.

I couldn't find James for the nighttime patrol, so I hunted around the castle, looking for him. It was when I heard a thump through a door next to me that I realized where James was.

I knocked on the door and said, "Whoever is in there should come out now before I give you detention! I'm Head Girl!"

The door opened, and James was standing there, his glasses askew and his hair even less tidy that it usually was. I looked beyond him and saw a lipstick smeared Sylvia standing there, some of her shirt unbuttoned and one of her bra straps showing. I was completely appalled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!" I said, hands on my hips. "Make yourselves decent. Sylvia, you go straight back to your dormitory. Potter, we have patrolling to do, if you forgot."

So they both shamefully (Sylvia more so than James) fixed themselves up. I helped the Hufflepuff girl get the lipstick off of her chin, but I didn't help James get it off his neck. When at last they were done, Sylvia left, and I looked at James hard for a moment before turning around abruptly and starting down the corridor.

He followed me. "Look, Lily, I'm sorry—"

"You tell that to the rest of the Gryffindors, Potter," I snapped, walking on. "You just lost ten points for your House. Then again, I suppose I'm in Gryffindor as well, so just keep apologizing."

"I can't help it that you're jealous—"

"_Jealous_, Potter?" I turned around swiftly so he almost knocked me over as he walked. "Why would I be jealous, hm? Jealous that some other girl had your hands in her shirt?"

"My hands weren't in her shirt yet—"

"But they were going to be!" I screeched. "If I hadn't stopped in when I did, it could have gotten worse! And then I'd have to take you two to McGonnagal!"

"You don't care about what kind of trouble we were in," James told me coolly. "You care about what would have happened between me and her."

I don't know where it came from, but rage rushed over me, even more than it already had, and I smacked him across the cheek. "Don't tell me what goes on in my mind, you warthog faced buffoon. I know perfectly well, and I don't need you to tell me!"

He held his red cheek. "You're strong."

"Yes, I am," I spat. "And you have some lipstick on your left ear, by the way." I turned around and walked on, and we continued patrolling, looking pointedly in opposite directions.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I used to not understand why they make people so happy, but now I do. :)

Also, I know you guys probably want to smack me for this chapter, but I realized that James and Lily were getting a little too friendly too soon in the story (because I just lurve them). Plus, James will do anything to get Lily to like him, so making her jealous was one of his plans.

I try to update as quickly as possible because I have nothing else to do when I'm not at school (except, you know, sleep fourteen hours a night and raid the kitchen for Ramen Noodles). You'll notice I update about once a day, but this weekend I will be taking a break, due to the release of HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE. Yeah, I'll probably have it finished before Monday.


	10. Pink Roses

**Chapter X**

**Pink Roses**

**((James's POV))**

Lily was so jealous.

She wouldn't talk to me anymore, and every time she saw Sylvia and me holding hands in the hallway, I could hear her sniff slightly in anger. But, you know, Sylvia really was a nice person, and I didn't want to break up with her just yet. Not when I was doing so well.

"Wasn't your original plan _not_ to make Lily angry?" Peter asked one morning at breakfast, about a week later. Yes, I was still with Sylvia, even a week later.

"Yes, but I figured out this way is so much better!" I replied. "See, the more jealous I make her, the more likely it is that she will admit to me that she likes me."

Remus shook his head in disappointment, but Sirius just clapped him on the shoulder, saying, "Ah, Moony. You're too soft."

"I think it's you two that are too hard," the werewolf responded.

Just then, Sylvia came over and sat next to James.

"This isn't your House table," he told her, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

She shrugged, blushing. "I know, but word spread that Gryffindor's bacon is better than the rest." The Hufflepuff girl picked up a piece and bit into it.

James put her hand in his and said, "You should go back to your table before I have to carry you over there."

She shrugged, and he stood up and tossed her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sylvia squirmed a protested, giggling. James looked over at Lily and saw her face turning red as she focused on the newspaper propped up against her milk jug.

He smiled a little and transported the Hufflepuff girl back to her table. Peter scurried over and set the plate of bacon in front of her.

"Like that was what she was actually here for," Sirius muttered when the two boys came back.

**((Lily's POV))**

It was fully decided. I was completely jealous. Rose and Pansy kept bothering me about it, too. I, being a redhead, had trouble abstaining from ripping out their hair.

"Just tell James how you feel," Pansy suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rose said. "She can't do that. Just be sincere with him, and he'll realize the mistake he's making, dating her instead of you."

"Boys are stupid; he would never realize his error unless she told him," the brunette girl countered, rubbing some of her bubotuber pus solution on a spot on her chin. She was doing a fantastic job with keeping her acne away, and she and the Ravenclaw boy she fancied had been dating her for about two months. I had told her it was shallow of him to date her only after her face was clear, but she said he'd told her he'd never noticed.

"James is smart," Rose said. "He gets excellent grades."

"Boys. Are. Stupid," Pansy insisted.

"BE QUIET!" I shouted, so the whole of Gryffindor Common Room looked at me. I then gathered up my books, quill, parchment, and bag, and stormed away to the Heads dormitory and finished my homework in my room.

A couple of days later, I was stopped in the hallway by a seventh year Ravenclaw boy. His name was Derek Timbleton, and he was in my Charms classes. He was taller than me (not as tall as James) with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team—the Keeper. I had fancied him in fifth year, but we had never gone on a date together.

"Lily, hey," he said, and I looked up at him curiously. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Valentine's Day Ball with me."

I smiled a little, considering it. "Sure." I wanted to have any chance to get back at James. Besides, the Ball was in less than a week, and I needed a date.

"Great! That's settled, then." He smiled and walked away, leaving me grinning a little.

Rose and Pansy then rushed forward. "Did he ask you out?"

I nodded. "To the ball."

They both giggled. "You said yes, right? So that doesn't mean you like James anymore, right?" Pansy asked.

"Uh, right." I decided to lie. Of course I liked James. But I jumped at the chance to get them to shut up about him. "I got over Potter."

Rose acted like she believed it, but I studied her for a moment and realized she didn't. Ah, well.

So I had decided on a dress to wear, and a spell for the perfect hairstyle, and my shoes, and was entirely too excited for the fourteenth.

The school days rolled by slowly, everyone anticipating the Valentine's Day Ball. It was on that Friday, and everyone kept talking about it. I heard people getting asked out in the hallways, and sometimes Derek even came up to me and walked me to classes. It was sweet and all, but he wasn't James.

On that Friday, when cherubs were drifting around, delivering Valentines to the students, one came up to me with a letter from Derek. It read:

_Lily,_

_I can't wait for tonight. I hope you have a very Happy Valentine's Day!_

_-Derek_

Attatched were five pink roses. I smiled. It was then that James stalked up to me.

"Got a boyfriend now, have you, Evans?" he said.

I nodded. "Yes. Derek Timbleton. He is so sweet. Look at these roses." I heldthem up. "I hope you sent a Valentine to Sylvia!" I smirked a little and sauntered off, leaving him standing there confusedly.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, but I want the Ball to have a chapter of its own, and I also needed one to explain how Lily got her date. So viola! Review and I will prostrate myself at your feet. 


	11. It's Valentine's Day, Baby

**Chapter XI**

**It's Valentine's Day, Baby**

**((James's POV))**

My life was just brilliant. Lily had a boyfriend.

Of course, I expected her to have a date for the Ball, since she's beautiful and all, but I saw the two of them _holding hands_ in the hallway a couple of times. That was not how my plan was supposed to work.

But I couldn't break up with Sylvia because I was preparing myself for the Ball as I contemplated all this. I had bought these dark, dark blue dress robes that looked smashing on me. I made my hair very messy because it was still damp from my shower; that was it would dry messy and look great all night.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor boys were preparing themselves, as well. We didn't take nearly as long as the girls, who had started preparing themselves before us, and would most likely not come out of their dormitories until long after we'd finished.

So, once we were all done, we headed down to the Common Room where some other boys were milling around.

"I'm going to go wait outside the Hufflepuff Common Room," I said. "You coming, Padfoot?" Sirius was going with Sylvia's friend, Olivia. Remus and Peter had to stay, because Remus had asked Rose to the Ball, much to everyone's surprise, and Peter was going with a Gryffindor sixth year.

"Yeah, Prongs," Sirius replied, and we crawled out of the portrait hole.

We knew the way to the Hufflepuff Common Room because of the Marauder's Map. It was a picture of Helga Hufflepuff, and when we told her we were waiting for our dates, she chuckled jovially and told us what nice, sweet boys we were.

Finally, after a few students had left the portrait hole, Sylvia and her friend came out. Sylvia was in a long, pink dress made of velvet, and the skirt was wide. The trim was gold, and she also had on golden high heels and wore gold jewelry. Her hair was up in a bun, and I also noticed she had put some gold glitter on her hair and skin. She looked beautiful.

She took my arm, and Olivia took Sirius's. Olivia had reddish blonde hair and a few freckles, and she was dressed in periwinkle, her dress similar to Sylvia's.

We went to the Great Hall, where there were many little tables with red tablecloths instead of the long House tables. Little cherubs with hearts were flitting around, throwing pink and red confetti everywhere. The room was quite dark, though everyone could see properly because there were hundreds of pink candles floating around. Sylvia and I sat together at a table set for two with a heart shaped candle in the middle.

I looked around, and there was no sign of Lily. Peter had arrived with his date, however, a little red-haired and freckly girl. She was quite pretty for Peter, actually.

Dumbledore had not announced that we might yet, so everyone just found places and looked expectantly up at the Heads Table. It was when Remus entered with Rose on her arm that I saw Lily.

Rose was in a full length, silvery blue dress, looking up at Remus with matching eyes, smiling. Pansy was on the arm of a Ravenclaw boy, and she was in a purple dress. Lily, on the arm of her Ravenclaw boyfriend, Derek Timbleton, looked magnificent.

She was in a long, wide skirted, fluttery dress that was a more green shade of turquoise. I knew it was bringing out her eyes even though I couldn't tell her eye color from there. Her dress had a silver trim, and she wore silver jewelry. Her long, red hair was done up in a high, loose bun, and it was curly. I could tell because some curls hung loosely from the updo, but they weren't going to fall out; she had used magic to do it. Timbleton was wearing dress robes of silver, and he was looking admiringly at Lily.

"James. James!" Sylvia said, waving a hand in front of my wide eyes.

I looked at her. "Sorry."

"I was going to ask you if you want to share the steak at the bottom of the first page on the menu," she said. "It weighs two pounds, and there's no way I can eat all of that."

"Yes, sure, fine," I responded, watching Lily and the Timbleton boy find a seat.

Eventually Dumbledore stood, and the whole Hall quieted. "I'd like you all you to welcome our live, musical performers, the Flobberworms!" he said, motioning to the four men who were tuning their guitars and mussing their dark hair behind the Heads table. The Hall broke out into cheers; the Flobberworms were one of the most popular bands in wizarding England at that time. "They will be performing once we all finish eating," Dumbledore added once the room had silenced. "You may eat!"

So we all eventually figured out how to order—by telling our plate what meal we wanted. Sylvia and I shared the large steak, chatting, before our plates cleared. Everyone began ordering desserts, and we ate those until we were completely full and sat back in our seats.

It was when everyone was looking back at Dumbledore that he stood along with the rest of the Staff and levitated the table and chairs off the dais that everyone stood up. All of the tables in the room vanished, save for the ones along the walls, in case anyone wanted to sit down. The Flobberworms walked forward on the dais, bowed, and started playing the song "Fly My Broom".

Sylvia and I danced, acting like we were on fire for the fast ones and standing in each other's arms and swaying on the spot for the slow ones. I saw Lily and Timbleton slow dancing together, her head on his shoulder. Jealousy swept over me, but then I realized that Sylvia's head was on my shoulder, too.

When we were sitting down, talking, hearts beating fast and faces red from dancing, a Slytherin boy came up and asked if he could dance with Sylvia. She asked me if it was all right, and I said yes. She left, and I sat there, watching the others.

I saw Lily walk out of the Great Hall, and I got up and followed her. She went outside, walking between the rosebushes and into a little garden with a stone bench. Lily sat and sighed loudly. I watched her for a moment.

Sometimes she would shift and sigh again, sometimes she would rustle her skirts, and sometimes she pulled off her ring and spun it in her fingers. Deciding that this would be the best time to talk to her, I approached the bench and sat down.

Lily jumped up. "Potter! You scared me."

"Sorry, Lily," I said. "Sit back down."

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

I sighed. "Because I asked you to."

"You aren't the boss of me."

"Lily—"

"Listen, Potter," she said as I stood up and towered over her. "Don't try to start acting all nice to me now that I have a boyfriend. I know you're jealous, and you shouldn't be, because of Sylvia—"

"I think it's you who's jealous, Lily," I said coolly.

"That is sickening," she snapped.

I shrugged. "I don't seem to think so."

"Well, not everyone thinks like you do!" Lily said.

"I think everyone would agree that you're jealous of Sylvia," I replied.

She took a step forward and poked me hard in the chest. "You're just saying that!"

It was then, because she was so close, that I caught her around the shoulders and dropped my head, my nose touching her temple. Her hair actually smelled very good. She shivered at my touch and dropped her head as well. "Stop," she said quietly.

"I don't want to. Nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?" Lily whispered.

I rubbed the tip of my nose along her cheekbone. "Because you're trembling."

She shook her head. "I am not. I don't even like you."

I lifted my arm and put it under her chin so she looked up at me. "You don't like me?"

Lily drew in a shuddering breath, and I realized she was lying. She realized that I realized she was lying.

She looked down again. "I realized it when you and Sylvia got together. I went out with Derek to get you off my mind and, well, make you jealous. But I just broke up with him, and he understands."

I tilted her chin up again so she was looking at me, but her eyes were closed. I lowered my head and kissed her for a long time. She was still trembling, so I put one hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist. When we broke the kiss, she put her head on my shoulder and sighed deeply.

We stood there for a long time, breathing each other's scents. Lily had slipped her arms through mine and had her hands on my shoulders from behind. My left hand was stroking her cheek lightly, and my right hand was on the back of her neck.

Sylvia came out, calling my name. She saw Lily and me standing together, and a look of understanding came across her face. "James," she said, walking forward. "Could I talk to you?"

I nodded; Lily separated herself from me. "I'll wait for you in the Entrance Hall," she said, walking away.

I sat down, indicating that Sylvia should, too. She did.

"I knew something was going on between you and Lily," the Hufflepuff girl said. "And I'm not angry with you. I knew you didn't really love me, by any stretch of the imagination, and I felt the same way."

"I'm sorry, Sylvia," I admitted, smiling a little. "I'm glad you aren't crying your eyes out."

She snorted. "I actually like someone else. Richard McCarthy." He was another Hufflepuff seventh year. "Sorry."

We both smiled and hugged. "Well, I'll see you, then," I said as we stood and dusted off our clothes.

"Good luck with Lily."

I returned to the Entrance Hall, where Lily was waiting for me. Somehow she looked more beautiful now. Probably because the Entrance Hall was more lit up that the Great Hall or the darkness of the outdoors, and I could see her better. She took my arm, beaming, and I escorted her back into the Entrance Hall. The Flobberworms were singing "Lady Medusa".

It turned out that Lily was a horrible dancer. She kept stepping on my feet, even during the slow dances. I didn't really care, though, because she was with me.

It was so strange to say that.

James Potter and Lily Evans were a couple.

And I kissed her.

And she was a very good kisser, despite the fact that she had not had very many boyfriends in her lifetime.

We returned to our Common Room together, and many other Gryffindors (who had heard us argue in the Common Room countless times in our years there) gave us strange looks as we ambled hand-in-hand. Neither of Lily's friends asked, and neither of mine did, either. When we walked into Gryffindor Common Room to bid everyone goodnight, we saw Remus and Rose sitting on the couch, her head on his shoulder.

When we finally parted in the Heads Common Room, I looked down at Lily and said, "You look really beautiful tonight."

She smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

So I kissed her goodnight, softly, and went back into my room. I lay in bed, thinking of her, the way she walked, the way her red hair bounced when she laughed, the way she cried, and the way her eyes glittered.

The way her green eyes glittered.

Her green eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I had loads of fun with this chapter, and I really hope all of you like it and review. I love reviews so much that I'm going to respondto all of my Chapter 10 reviewers:**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI:**I know, I feel the same way. If James was mad at her for making him jealous, he needs to read up on the Golden Rule. Anyway, thank you for reading all of my chapters and giving me reviews. I've noticed that you've been the first one to review for almost every chapter, and your constant reviewing makes my day. :) 

**Caitlin:** Thank you! I can hardly find any decent fics lately. They're either: not canon, not grammatically correct,too sexual, or too angsty. So I decided to put one out there to say, "Hah! How do you like that?"

**DaisyPixie:** I appreciate your compliments. I'll repeat what I said before, Lily needs to kick some James ass. But after this chapter, I don't think many of you will be thinking along those lines. :p

**Ashley:** I know, I wanted to have a cute story. I'm glad you recognized the cuteness.

**missmunky:** Well, of course, considering that Harry is born, Lily and James get together at the end of the story. But I have more in store for them between now and then.


	12. Perfect for Each Other

**Chapter XII**

**Perfect for Each Other**

**((Lily's POV))**

I was so happy, I could barely contain myself.

Every time James walked by, lightly touching my arm or flashing me a smile, I got weak in the knees. People often said that this never happened when they had a boyfriend, but it happened with James and me. Rose and Pansy laughed at me when I'd prop my chin up on my arm in class and look his way when he wasn't looking mine; I'd watch how he mussed his black hair and laughed at the Marauders' jokes, his pearly teeth gleaming.

It was on the next Tuesday, February the eighteenth, and we were all sitting together at the Gryffindor House table. James was sitting beside me, and Pansy was on my other side. Rose was across from her, Remus sitting next to her. Sirius and Peter also sat with us, deciding that wherever one Marauder was, the others had to be there.

"Do we have to go to Potions?" Pansy complained, finishing up her essay. "Slughorn hates me."

"That's because you don't know the difference between a vial and a cauldron," Rose informed her.

"He likes Lily," Remus said, smiling across the table at me.

I smiled back halfheartedly. "He's annoying, though. Always follows me around."

Sirius coughed into his goblet.

"You be quiet, Black," Pansy snapped, examining her face in her little mirror to make sure she didn't have any acne. She didn't.

"I didn't say anything," he said, throwing up his hands defensively.

We all stood once the bell had rung and headed for Potions. Rose, who wasn't taking Potions as a N.E.W.T. class, headed for Muggle Studies.

When we were cleaning up our cauldrons after the bell rang, I went as fast as possible, stuffing my books in my bag and scribbling the assignment down, so as to not allow Slughorn to catch me and invite me to another party. I dropped a few rolls of parchment, though, and dived under the desk to retrieve them as the classroom emptied.

"Lily! I'd like to talk—"

"Professor Slughorn?" I heard James say as I stood and shoved the parchment in my bag. "I wanted to ask you about the assignment. I don't quite understand why a bezoar—"

That was the last I heard, because I had scurried out of the room and down the hallway, where I leaned against the wall. That was so kind of James, to save me from the irritating Slughorn. He left the classroom a few minutes later and came down the hallways in my direction.

"Thank you so much," I sighed, kissing him. He smiled and took my hand, and together we went to our next class.

James and I always talked on our nighttime patrols. He knew I was a little uncomfortable about kissing in public, so we just saved our snogging for when we got back to the Heads common room.

"We should go flying sometime," James said one evening, later in the week. "You know, alone sometime. Since you don't have a broom, you could just borrow Sirius's."

I nodded. "I'm very bad at flying, though."

But that Sunday, we flew around the grounds together. It wasn't prohibited for older students to fly whenever they pleased, as long as they didn't leave the grounds. James was very kind about my issues with it, too. He made me get on the front of his broom with him as we circled the castle, giving me directions and keeping his hands on mine.

We landed on a balcony on the west tower. I was glad to be out of the air, but James was glad that he could finally kiss me without anyone paying attention.

People told me that James and I were perfect for each other. I knew we were, too, because he was changed now that he liked me. He was sweet, the way he carried me on his back sometimes in Hogsmeade, or the way he liked to put his face in my hair and smelled it when we kissed. It was hard to imagine that there was a time when I couldn't stand the sight of him.

**((James's POV))**

I was almost sure that I loved her.

Love is a strong word. I had never loved any girl before, and I wasn't quite sure that I was ready to use the word. If love meant that warmth spread through me every time I saw her and that I couldn't take my eyes off her, then yes, I was in love with her.

I couldn't concentrate on her all the time, though, because there was Quidditch to worry about. The end of February brought the second Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. So far, Ravenclaw was in first, Gryffindor in second, Hufflepuff in third, and Slytherin in last.

"The reason Slytherin's losing is probably because they're all too caught up in their Death Eater business," Sirius joked once in the common room once, receiving several laughs.

Michael Kirke, out captain, would not shut up about Quidditch. He kept stopping us in the hallways and telling us about different techniques we could use that would stump Hufflepuff.

"Not that Hufflepuff isn't hard to stump, anyway," snorted Peter, receiving a few looks from some passing girls from the said House.

"Anyway, Potter, I was thinking you could try and act as though you're going after the Snitch when it's not really there," Kirke yammered. "Or, if you see it, and the Hufflepuff Seeker is closer, you could casually drift in that direction until you're close enough—"

"KIRKE!" I roared. "I'm the Seeker, all right? I think I know how to do it. We'll be fine."

He looked startled. "Well, if you're sure. See you around." And then he rushed off to go corner our Keeper, Ravenwood.

Lily understood completely how stressed I was, what with studying for N.E.W.T.s, our mounting pile of homework, Head Boy duties, and Quidditch. We helped each other study, too, by bringing a book on our nighttime patrols and quizzing each other on things that were likely to come up in our exams.

"You'll do fine tomorrow, James," she assured me as we told the Fat Lady the password and crawled through the portrait hole.

I nodded. The Quidditch match was scheduled for February the twenty-sixth. Just as we were going into our common room, and I turned to go into my dormitory, Lily grabbed my tie, turned me around to face her, and gave me a long kiss as she stood on the tips of her toes. "Get your rest," she commanded lightly, and turned around and disappeared into her room.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I know this chapter is pointless, but I wanted to make a chapter explaining their feelings for each other and how they were getting along and such. The next chapter will be about the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Quidditch match.

Meh, I don't feel like responding to reviews anymore. I still love all of you guys, though. Keep on reviewin'!

Notice how I threw in Professor Slughorn. The mere genious of me. Haha! For those of you who read HBP and don't like it: I don't care what you say. It is freaking awesome.


	13. Gryffindor Versus Hufflepuff

**Chapter XIII**

**Gryffindor Versus Hufflepuff**

**((James's POV))**

I woke early that Saturday; early enough that I had time to mill around in my room before going to breakfast. I shouldered my recently groomed Cleansweep Four after pulling on my robes and left my room. I could hear Lily's shower running (and her singing in the background), so I left without waiting for her.

Gryffindor table erupted into cheers when I entered the Great Hall. Well, the few Gryffindors that were already down there. I ate a quick breakfast, and then the team headed down to the changing rooms. It looked like a very overcast day, and it was also windy out there.

Kirke had come over to me after the team had finished changing. "Potter, just remember what I said about—"

But the cheering of the crowd interrupted him, signaling that Hufflepuff had flown out. We all mounted our brooms, then, and flew out onto the field in a line, receiving cheers and boos from all over. There was wind, and we had to concentrate on not allowing our brooms to be steered off in another direction. Luckily it wasn't raining, because it was very cold outside.

Once Madam Hooch released the balls and threw the Quaffle for the Chasers to catch, the game began.

"And it's Hufflepuff Chaser McKinnon in possession—ooh, gets hit by a Bludger from Gryffindor Captain Kirke," said the commentator, his voice booming over the stands. "Now Gryffindor Chaser Par in possession—passes to Chaser Carlson—dodges a Bludger—and ooh. Ran into the Hufflepuff goal posts. You forgot your glasses again, Carlson!"

I scanned the field for the Snitch, but it was nowhere to be seen. The Hufflepuff Chaser, Carl McLaggen, was impressing the girls by doing flips in the air on his broom.

About five minutes after the game had started, rain started coming down. The crowd groaned as they realized it was rain _and_ sleet.

"Gryffindor isn't doing so well," shouted the commentator, about twenty minutes later. "Potter still hasn't found the Snitch, and the score is seventy to zero, Hufflepuff in the lead. We all knew the Hufflepuff Keeper Williams was good, but not _that_ good! Maybe the Hufflepuffs can withstand more cold and wetness than the Gryffindors—"

"Focus on what's going on, boy!" everyone heard Professor McGonnagall saying. "Just because you're in Hufflepuff doesn't mean you have to start bragging about them!"

Far off, over by the Slytherin stands, where Snape was watching, I saw a glitter. I was closer to it, and the other Seeker was flying around the stands, holding out his hands for people to high-five. I pressed my body low to my broom handle and sped off to the Snitch. The Hufflepuff Seeker noticed me, but he wasn't close, and he had a Cleansweep two…

I caught it before it had even realized that I was after it. The crowd erupted with cheers; I gave Snivellus a look before I sped off, holding the struggling golden ball high for all to see, shivering in the sheets of rain and sleet that were coming down.

"Excellent, Potter!" said Kirke. "We were really worried about you. It took you almost twenty-five minutes to find it!"

"There are Quidditch matches that last _months_, Kirke," one of our Chasers, Amanda Par, said.

But he had no time to respond because the Gryffindors were rushing out onto the field to congratulate us, and I saw Lily's face among them. She ran for me, and I quickly shoved my broom in Peter's hands so I could pick her up and kiss her.

"You were brilliant," she said. "And you're all wet. Better get inside."

So after we had showered and wrapped thick blankets around ourselves, we had a party in the common room.

"That was a brilliant game, James," a second-year girl breathed as I walked by.

"Uh, thanks," I said, hurrying off to find Sirius.

I saw him sitting with a circle of first years around him. He was teaching them different hexes to use on the Slytherin lot, Peter acting as his dummy with several cushions around him that he could land on. I heard Sirius say, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" as all the first years gasped and watched Peter fall over like a stone.

Just then, Lily walked up to Sirius and started scolding him. "What are you doing? Isn't Peter your friend?"

"Why, yes, Lils," Sirius said casually. "I was just teaching these here first years how to protect themselves against the future Voldemort-lickers."

"Voldemort-lickers?" Lily snorted. I appreciated it that she said Voldemort's name. "You mean the Slytherins? Only a few of those are future Death Eaters."

"My point remains. I was teaching these children how to hex the Slytherins."

"Still, I don't think it's right. You should go back to the party."

I walked forward. "C'mon, Lily, Peter agreed to it. I think it's good teaching younger students how to jinx the Slytherins."

"What about the second years?"

"I taught them last year," Sirius explained coolly, examining his fingernails.

"Just let him," I said quietly, taking her hand. She looked up at me and stepped away.

"I…want some more butterbeer," she said, rushing off.

"Nice job, Prongs," Sirius said as he helped Peter stand. I looked at her leave, thinking about how tender her feelings were. Either that or how little it took to make her angry.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, it took me forever to update. But that's because I went to this wedding over the weekend, and then I danced for like five hours, and then I had to sleep a lot because, well, I was tired. So there you have it. 

BILLY JEAN IS NOT MY LOVAH--

Okay, sorry. That song justmakes me want to dance like Fred and Angelina at the Yule Ball. Sometimes Michael Jackson makes me happy, when I forget that he could be lurking outside my window, waiting to jump in and, well, you know the rest.

I know this chapteris short, but I'm putting up another onetomorrow for you guys to look forward to.

I've decided to reply to **some** of my reviews. There's not really much I can say to "Oh my gosh, this fic is great!" except thank you, over and over again. It's not that I don't love those of you who say that, because you have all of my love, but you know I'm grateful that you read, and I don't need to tell you. So, if you say something that needs responding to, like a question or, oh, perhaps something about bubbles and chickens, I'll respond. Savvy?

**Queen of Duct Tape:** I love the book. It is TEH BOMB. Except, you know, the git brain that occupies Snape's head. Thanks for reviewin'!

P.S. I **love** dead chickens.


	14. Truth Hurts

**Chapter XIV**

**Truth Hurts**

**((James's POV))**

I didn't find Lily until our evening patrol. She was waiting for me by the Portrait of the Fat Lady, tapping her foot idly.

"Ready?" she said stiffly.

"I'm ready," I said, and then we began to walk.

We were silent for about ten minutes. Lily sniffed occasionally. It was rather annoying, actually.

"Look, I'm sorry, Lily," I said after a while. "I didn't want Sirius to embarrass you in front of everybody."

"So you took his side?"

"Look, Lily," I said soothingly. "Sirius and Peter are my friends, too. I'm trying to do what's best for everyone. Except the Slytherins."

She folded her arms, realizing she had lost. "All right. Fine."

When we reached the common room later that evening, I turned to go to my room, but the redheaded girl stopped me.

"Well? Did you not check your daily schedule?" She smiled.

I grinned back at her, and then we snogged on the sofa for fifteen minutes. However quickly it took to make her mad, it was even faster making her forgive you for it. Finally we stopped snogging.

"Lily, I'm not going to be here tomorrow night," I said. "I need you to patrol for me again."

"Again?" she looked down. "Okay. I never asked you before, because we weren't—er—on friendly terms, but I think I have a right to know why you disappear every once in a while. It seems like you go a few weeks, and then you skip patrolling, and then it's normal again."

I took her hands and looked at them. "It's, well, it has to do with Remus…"

"Yes?"

I sighed, thinking of the best way to put it. "Well, you know how werewolves transform at the full moon…"

She blinked. I continued.

"Well, he's sort of…a werewolf." I let out my breath. "He was bitten as a child."

"Remus was?" she whispered.

I nodded. "And we—the Marauders and I—go with him to the Shrieking Shack every full moon. That's why it's called the Shrieking Shack. Because Remus the werewolf is there once a month."

She looked confused. "But wouldn't you get bitten? Are you a werewolf, too?"

I shook my head. "Um. You remember how we read that werewolves can't affect other animals?"

Lily looked at me in anticipation.

"Well. We—Sirius, Peter, and I—sort of, well. Are Animaguses. I turn into a stag every full moon."

Lily's jaw dropped. She stood up. "I didn't see you anywhere on the list of registered Animaguses," she said, rushing into her room and rummaging in her desk drawers. She came back with a roll of parchment. "I can't believe I missed it—"

"Lily—"

She ignored me, running her finger down the long scroll. "Oh, well of course you aren't up here with the A's…you'd be down here…in the P's…"

"No, Lily, you won't—"

"P…P…Plat…Plum…Pom…" Her eyes slowly widened. "And then Potts. No Potter. Not a single Potter!"

"Lily—"

She tossed the scroll on the floor and started waving her arms about like a maniac. "I can't believe you played this joke on me! I believed you! But there's not one single bloody Potter among all of those Plums and Poppers and Potts and Parkinsons—"

I grabbed her wrists, and she immediately stopped talking to look up at me.

"Lily…" I said softly. "I am an Animagus."

"Prove it," she said.

I nodded and stepped into an open area and closed my eyes, concentrating. This was like Apparating. I remembered our Apparating tests, and I remembered coming back, having passed the exams, to brag to Lily, who was too young at the time…

Anyway. So I concentrated on my stag form, and then there was a tingling sensation all over my body, and then I opened my eyes and looked down to see hooves instead of shoes.

Lily gasped and dropped onto the couch, closing her eyes and opening them again. I changed back into a human and sat next to her.

"You aren't registered," she said. "That's against the law."

I nodded. She stood up and looked at me. At first her eyes her wide, and then she was glaring at me.

"I can't believe you would do something like this," Lily breathed. "Not even before, when you and I hated each other. Maybe you would turn my eyebrows pink, or set a spider loose in my dormitory, but break the law?"

"Lily, I had to—"

"Had to?" she snapped. "I thought I knew you, Potter. But I guess I never did. Good night." Lily then turned and raced into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

**((Lily's POV))**

I could not believe James Potter. The only thing worse breaking the law is using an Unforgivable Curse (and even _that_ is breaking the law). James could have gone to Azkaban for that! If anybody ever found out…

What if I was still his girlfriend? If somebody discovered that he was an Animagus, they would've used Veritaserum on me to find out if I knew about it. And then _I_ would've been in trouble for not telling on him.

But then, I didn't _just_ not want to be his girlfriend. I wished he weren't an Animagus. I still cared about him, and I didn't want him arrested.

I never wanted him arrested, not even when I hated him the most.

I sat on my window seat, legs drawn up to my chest, for a long time. It was a while before I heard the shutting of James's door, meaning that he had gone back to his room. Maybe he was waiting for me to come back out.

I couldn't look at him anymore.

March came and went, and I didn't speak to him. Not even to snap at him. He would try to stop me in the hallways to explain, but I would always run away. He never, however, tried to speak to me on our evening patrols.

Because he knew I couldn't run anywhere. He was giving me the choice to talk to him or not to talk to him.

And that made me want to hug him furiously.

But I did not, however, do so.

It wasn't like I had time to talk to him, anyway. All of the fifth and seventh years were busy studying for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. McGonagall had told me, back in fifth year, that if I wanted to be an Auror, I'd have to put all of my time into studying.

And it was after I had signed up for all of my N.E.W.T.s classes that I realized James was going to be an Auror, too.

How could he possibly be an Auror if he was breaking the law? Maybe he planned to register himself after he got out of school. The Ministry always needed Animaguses for Aurors.

My mind kept wandering to him as I studied. My mind kept wandering to the people in the hallways that would look at me as I passed. Their faces spoke to me: "How could you possibly break up with James Potter?" they would say.

I told no one why I broke up with him.

Boys asked me out. I declined each offer. What did they think, that I was over James? That was the last thing I was! Besides, I was only fitting in eight hours of study time on weekdays! A half an hour before breakfast, one hour at lunch (which I skipped), two hours during our free time to study, and four and a half after dinner! They could not possibly think that I had time for a relationship, when I still needed time to study! I was even skipping Hogsmeade to study.

"You're crazy," Pansy told me. "You're only studying so much because you don't have anything to do now that you and James aren't together."

That made me angry.

But maybe it was the truth.

* * *

**UNDERPANTS!**

**So, now that I have your attention:**

**PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES. There could be something important written here!**

NotthatIactuallyhaveanythingimportanttosay, but. I appreciate it.

**A/N: **Anyway, with that said and done, I am not very pleased to inform you that I ama horrible liar. _Avada Kedavra_ me now.

Ilied about this chapter. I said I would have it to you guys yesterday, but I decided to do it today. Sorry. Don't kill me.

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI:** I've come to love the word "chappie".

**Nienna Nolwe x:** I thought she did, too. I just love it when they're together.But I always thought they would fight a lot in the beginnings of their relationship: thus, the reason for this chapter.

I ship Harry/Ginny. But you are completely entitled to your own opinions.

**filthylittlemudblood:** Lily is a very gifted young witch. Thanks for reviewing!

Also, I am a Muggle-born.

I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!

Anyway. I've noticed that I sort of rush through my scenes. This is because I have almost as much patience as Lily (I know, bad quality to have as a writer, but I'm working on it). So, if you have noticed that I rush through my scenes, know that I do try to make them good.

I've noticed that my author's notes have been getting longer and longer. I feel very talkative. I'm surprised I haven't started telling you guys what I eat.

Actually, I did do that once. In my author's note for chapter 9. Ah, well.

Anyway, I'm going to stop typing now before someone hires Michael Jackson to jump in my window and, well, you know the rest.


	15. The Patronus

**Chapter XV **

**The Patronus**

**((James's POV))**

It was to the point where I was angry with her. Why wouldn't she just spare me one conversation, where I could explain that I was planning on registering myself as soon as I got out of school? I could explain that Remus needed this, and that the rest of the Marauders, as loyal friends, would do anything to help one another.

But no. Stubborn-ass Lily had to ignore me completely. Normally I would have tried talking to her on nighttime patrols, but she would only hurt me. And then I would have to miss Quidditch practice. And then Gryffindor would lose all chances of winning the Cup.

Now I knew she didn't love me. Before, there had been a ray of hope that she felt the same way about me as I did about her. But, if she had loved me, she would listen to my side of the story.

"The last time I saw you like this was when I turned your hair purple on April Fool's Day in fourth year," Sirius commented as we studied in the common room in the beginning of April. "Or was that this year…"

"It was fourth year," Remus assured him.

"Anyway," he continued. "Prongs, it is a wide world out there." Sirius sat back in his seat and spread his arms. "Take it from someone who knows all about it…"

Remus snorted. "You know as much about the world as you know about girls' feelings."

"One, Moony, I know a lot about the world, due to the fact that the whole lot of my family are Voldemort-lickers," Sirius said. "And two, how dare you insult my knowledge of the feminine brain? I know all there is to know about girls' feelings."

His current girlfriend, who was in Gryffindor, came forward and sat in his lap.

"Will you take me to the kitchens so we can get some butterbeer, Sirius?" she asked sweetly. "I don't know the way."

He gave her a look like she had just asked him to dance with the giant squid wearing only a sparkly pink tutu. "No. Bug off, Gretchen."

She got up and left, pouting.

"As I was saying," he continued, unruffled, "girls love my sense of style."

"Especially Gretchen," said Peter, and they looked over at the crying girl on the sofa and her friend, who was patting her on the back and speaking words of comfort.

"She has ugly shoes, anyway," Sirius said. "Although, they _do_ cover up her ugly feet."

"Her feet?" Peter asked. "They aren't ugly."

"They're too big," Sirius insisted. "And don't' start judging people's feet, Wormtail. You could do with a bit of toenail clipping yourself."

James said tiredly, "How did we get from the topic of my depression to Wormtail's feet?"

"Well," Remus began, "we were talking about your depression, and then Sirius started trying to give you advice, saying it was a wide world out there." He paused. "And then I told him he knows as much about the world as he knows about girls. And then he insisted he knows a lot about girls. And then Gretchen came up, and he pretty much just ended their relationship. And then he said her feet are ugly. And now he just told Wormtail that _his_ feet are ugly."

"You talk too much, Moony," Sirius informed him.

"I'm going to go patrol with Lily," I announced, leaving them sitting there.

**((Lily's POV))**

The days were heating up, though faintly; students started sitting out on the lawns to study for exams, bringing with them only jackets.

James and I still weren't speaking. He didn't even bother trying to talk to me anymore.

Rose was quizzing Pansy and me on Defense spells.

"The incantation for creating a Patronus, Lily?" Rose asked as we studied on the lawns one Sunday afternoon in mid-April.

"_Expecto Patronum_," I replied lazily, flipping through my Potions textbook.

"And it does what, exactly?" she asked.

"It will ward away Dementors," I said. "It can also be used as a communication tool."

She nodded. "Perform it."

I stood up and raised my wand, thinking of the happiest moment of my life. All that came to mind was my first day at Hogwarts.

It would have to do. I raised my wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Some silver mist jetted out of my wand.

"Rotten luck," said Pansy, saying the incantation and watching an even feebler silver mist come out of her wand.

"Just try it again, Lily," Rose said. "You're the Charms wiz, after all."

"_Expecto Patronum!_" The jet of silver was even less powerful than before.

"You have to learn this by the time we take our N.E.W.T.s," Rose said. "Keep trying."

I tried several more times, but the silver gas erupting from my wand barely gained form.

"I couldn't do it in class on Friday, either," I said, gritting my teeth.

I could tell that James, under the shade of another tree, was pretending to have his head buried in his Defense book, but he was watching out of the corner of his eye.

I raised my wand a last time, thinking of something else that had made me happier.

And my mind was filled with Valentine's Day, when James kissed me for the first time.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" I shouted. A four-legged creature seemed to leap out of the end of my wand, and it began prancing around the area for everyone to see. Several people began clapping. When I saw it, my heart skipped a beat. The other three Marauders began whispering to each other behind their hands. I saw James look up and watch the Patronus, and then his eyes locked with mine.

The doe vanished in a wisp of silver.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter! I was proud of this one. I feel that Lily's Patronus is significant. And this is the third time I've written this author's note because my document keeps deciding to close out while I'm still typing it. I'm hoping it doesn't do it again. 

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI:** Of course they'll get back together. I don't feel that I shouldn't admit this, because a.) where else would Harry come from, and b.) this isa James/Lily fic. It's inevitable.

**Kacijo:** Yeah, I don't read anything I don't ship. Because if I read, oh, Hermione/Draco or slash, I'd probably want to eat a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean andvomit all over myself after doing so. And then I might go lick Voldemort or put on only a pink tutu and go dance with Grawp.

**Vanessa:** This review distresses me. I wrote that so that it said, in other words: "Pansy was a pretty girl, one of her flaws being that she had acne." The fact that she had acne did not mean she was ugly. Everyone has their flaws. Many of my friends have acne, and they are very pretty. If you reviewed only to tell me that, you wasted your time. I don't think you plan to read anymore of this fic, you don't plan to read my response, and you only expect me to read that review and ponder it. On the other hand, I would like to discuss it with you, if it hurts your feelings, and perhaps I would edit it out for you. I will not only because you made that comment.However, if you read more and review for me again, I'd be happy to edit it for you. Like I said, acne is not horrendous, and I am sure that you are a very beautiful person, whether inside or out. Nobody is perfect, and I was simply pointing out Pansy's flaw. I am sorry that I have hurt your feelings. :)


	16. For Gryffindor Honor

**Chapter XVI**

**For Gryffindor Honor**

**((Lily's POV))**

I had been planning what to say to him all the rest of that day. My mind wandered from what I tried studying; Rose eventually decided to stop quizzing me and gave in from arguing with Pansy's suggestions that I take a break.

I was planning on talking to him, and perhaps apologizing. What did I have to apologize about? What would I say?

"Sorry, James, that I left you. I know now that we are meant to be together because of my Patronus form"? That was no good.

He was undoubtedly angry with me. He didn't meet my eyes anymore, just as I had done when we first broke it off. I wanted to be with him. I was never as happy as I was when I sat in his arms at night, both of our eyes closed; yet we didn't sleep. I wanted that again.

I waited two weeks, and then April was halfway over. I was brave most of the time; I did not fear confronting people, but this was different.

How could James change me so much? I had never trembled before, but in the beginnings of our relationship, I would feel as though someone had put a Jelly-Legs Jinx on me whenever he walked by. I had never been very easy to distract from homework, yet when he had used to come up behind me and kiss me on the cheek, I would drop my quill and turn around to kiss him back. And I had never worried about anything like this before, until then.

It was when we were patrolling at night, on April the nineteenth, that I finally said something.

"Look, James—"

"Potter," he corrected stiffly.

I shook my head. "Right. Sorry. Look, Potter, I just, well…"

"You're confused about your Patronus," he finished, not looking at me as we kept walking.

"I, well, yeah," I said lamely.

"What's there to be confused about, Evans?" James asked. "Your Patronus is similar to mine. It's not of importance."

"I thought it was," I muttered.

"Well, you aren't the Transfiguration expert, are you?" he snapped.

I turned red. "It's a Charm. Animagi specialize in Transfiguration."

"Whatever," he said lowly, shooing some fifth year Ravenclaws towards their common room.

"Look, J—Potter, why are you so angry with me?" I said, raising my voice.

He snorted. "Oh, I'm sorry that I was angry with you for being angry with me because I told the truth. And I'm sorry I was angry with you for ripping my heart out, throwing on the ground and stamping on it, and then tossing it in the lake for the grindylows to eat!"

"Your heart seems to be perfectly intact," I murmured.

"You know what I mean!" he shouted.

"Well, you should be sorry for what you did to me!" I countered.

"What did I do?" he spat. "I told you the truth about where I go with the Marauders? I've told you, and nobody else but them! I haven't even told my parents, Evans! And you think I did something wrong?"

"Yes, you did!" I said, pausing. "You…well, why did you even break the law?"

"Look," he said. "I 'broke the law' in second year, all right? I did _not_ have my mind planted on that moment when I would tell you; I wasn't even _planning_ on telling you then! Remus needs me, and he needs Sirius and Peter as well. Don't go reprimanding the ways I show my friends I care, all right?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but turning into our corridor was Snape and a few of his Voldemort-lickers. I had thought of the phrase "Voldemort-lickers" at that moment, and almost smacked myself for it.

"Oy, Snivellus," said James, stepping forward. "Go back to your common room, and take your friends with you. While you're at it, maybe you can take a bath. I would let you use the Prefects' bathroom, but you would track grime in and make the rest of us vomit."

"Not everyone showers four times a day like you, Potty," sniffed Lestrange, his nose in the air.

"Once is enough, thanks," he snorted back.

"Why don't you just go snog that Mudblood in the broom closet?" Snape spat, his yellowing teeth showing.

"I can dock points, you know," I piped up, stepping forward.

"I'd like to see you try," Snape said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, since you asked, ten points from Slytherin."

I felt a swooping sensation at that moment, and then I realized that I was hanging upside down by one ankle in midair. And I also realized that the hem of my school skirt was tickling my neck.

"Look! Gryffindor knickers!" shouted a boy. "They've got little red and gold stripes on them!" The Slytherins howled with laughter as my cheeks colored.

"Look at those legs!" said another boy. "Too bad she's a Mudblood, or I would date her."

"Put her down, please, Lestrange," sighed James coolly. "I really would hate to turn your hair green. But then, that is your favorite color. And perhaps it would wash itself a bit in the process."

"Why would I want to put her down?" the Slytherin boy replied lazily.

"Look, Lestrange, I know you're feeling left out because you don't have a girlfriend," James said, "but that's no reason to go turning the Head Girl upside down just so you can see some—"

Another boy pulled out his wand before James could finish, but the Head Boy raised his own wand and jinxed the boy so that he grew warts all over his arms.

Snape turned and threw a hex at James, but he dodged it and sent a spell flying back in Snape's direction, making the greasy boy go as stiff as a board and fall on his back. He then Stunned Lestrange so that I fell on _my _back as the boy dropped his wand. The rest of the Slytherins took off down the corridor, leaving the two immobile boys behind.

"Let's go," James said, walking on so that I had to help myself up.

"You didn't have to curse them, you know," I informed him once I had caught up.

He snorted. "Yeah, I actually preferred letting you dangle in the air with your knickers showing."

I turned pink. "You didn't—you weren't—?"

"I didn't stare," he answered as we rounded a corner. His long legs were going at a pace that my shorter ones had trouble keeping up with. "And I didn't curse them for you. I did it for Gryffindor honor. And because I felt like it."

"I never said you did it for me!" I protested. "You are being such a git right now!"

"Evans, stop trying to talk to me. You know that even if we get back together, you're just going to keep getting mad at me. It's never going to work."

"That's how I _am_, James!" I said, forgetting to use his surname. "I forgive quickly, it's just that this time…this time was different. I wasn't planning on forgiving you. I wasn't planning on making up with you. But—but my Patronus…"

We went up a flight of stairs and approached the Fat Lady down the corridor. James told her the password before turning to me and speaking again.

"Evans, you don't really like me," he said, sighing. "Give it up."

I stared at the floor, my hands intertwined. Heat rushed to my face; I could feel the redness. I also felt my eyes steadily filling up. Yet I looked at him, met his eyes for the first time since I had made the Patronus, and surveyed him for a long time before crawling in the portrait hole and rushing to my room.

* * *

**A/N:** I will not talk in this author's note besides replying to reviews. This is called me not talking.

**Kacijo12:** They were totally meant to be. And amen on the shipping.

**Kuddls:** I love deer. I get to see some this week because I'm going down to this river/lake/forest area with my family. Yay! And when I see all the cute and happy deer, I will think of my fic and all of my awesome reviewers. Also: I read your profile. That's one! Yeah, my eyes change colors too. They're green most of the time. Ah! Lily and I have so much in common.


	17. Arguments

**Chapter XVII**

**Arguments**

**((James's POV))**

My life was simply brilliant.

Why had I done such an idiotic thing that night? I could have been with Lily, but I just took whatever hope there was left and ripped it to pieces. And Lily hated me for it.

I pondered this all the next day. I tried remembering everything I said, but every time I recounted something, it wouldn't seem so mean, because _I _was thinking about it. I did remember hearing Lily sobbing in her room as I opened my own.

There was no use in apologizing. She hated me. She ignored me completely. Her hair was a mess the next day. She often looked on the verge of tears. And I had caused that.

What I had said about her Patronus the day before was untrue. I knew it meant something. If she had been able to conjure one in, say, third year, would it have been a doe? Or was it a doe because of her feelings for me?

Oh, and Gryffindor honor. Where had I come up with that? Well, yes, it was partly Gryffindor honor, because shewas a Gryffindor, and I wanted her to keep her honor, but mainly I hexed Lestrange so she would be brought down. Because I cared about her.

Even though I liked her knickers, however briefly I got to look at them.

Watching Remus and Rose kiss in the common room was the worst. It made me think about the times Lily and I had done that. I had a real knack for ruining things.

I didn't go to the Marauders for help on this one. Not that I went to them for help on anything; they usually started giving me advice before I had even said anything. Every time they tried to say something, I would just get up and walk away. Besides, what sort of advice would they have?

Sirius: "Look, mate, at that Ravenclaw girl over there. Ask her out while I snog Hollie."

Remus: "Just apologize to Lily and hope for the best. I'm going to go snog Rose."

Peter: "I agree with Sirius! I'm going to go snog my pillow now."

All they would do was give me lousy advice and make me jealous of them.

I had _agonized_ over this. I wasn't doing as well in Quidditch practices, and we had a match at the end of May. The swiftly warming weather didn't bring my spirits up. I knew I had to do something, or else I would have been thinking over it, for the rest of my life: what could I have done in seventh year that would have changed my life? And this was it.

Finally, I had the courage.

It was after Lily and I had finished patrolling one evening, in Gryffindor common room. Most of the Gryffindors were studying for the finals. It was late, about midnight, when the common room began emptying a little. The seventh years stayed out late, though. It was about a quarter till one when Lily got up and started for our common room.

"Lil—Evans, wait," I said, jumping out of my seat to catch her arm.

She looked at me, startled. "You aren't going to yell at me, are you? Because, if you are, you've wasted your time."

"No." I shook my head. "I wanted to…apologize for the other night. I wasn't being very considerate of your feelings."

She snorted. "You've gotten that much right. How long will it take you to figure out that you were not only being inconsiderate, but you were also ripping my heart out, throwing it on the ground and stamping on it, and then tossing it in the lake for the grindylows to eat! And _don't_ say that my heart is still perfectly intact, because you know what I mean!"

"I didn't realize it then," I said.

"Obviously!" She turned to leave, but I caught her hand again. "Get off, she muttered."

"No," I replied stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until you give me a decent reason not to accept my apology."

"You want a decent reason?" she snapped. "I'll give you a decent reason! How come it is a decent enough reason for _you_ not to make up with _me_ because I hurt you? I apologized, and what was your excuse for not forgiving me? Oh, I 'ripped you heart out.' That's my reason for not forgiving you, as well! I'm only showing you the same courtesies you've shown me."

"Lily, please, I'm asking you!" I shouted. "I know I've made a mistake. And I'm apologizing for it. Give me this one chance."

"Potter," she spat. "All you are is an arrogant prat that spends more time in front of the mirror than any other boy. I am depriving you of the one thing you have never had! Nothing tragic has ever happened to you, has it? Hm? Nothing! You don't know what it's like to feel pain, and I'm making that happen."

"My cousin died in third year," I countered quietly. "You remember that."

"That was one time!" Lily shouted. "Have you felt pain numerous times?"

"Yes," I said. "I felt pain every time this year you refused to go out with me. I felt pain for you when your cousin died. I felt pain when you walked in on Sylvia and me snogging in that broom closet. I felt pain when you went to the ball with Derek Timbleton. I felt pain when you broke up with me only because I'm an Animagus! And I'm feeling pain now. Because I love you, Lily."

She was turning to leave, and stopped abruptly. She swiveled on the spot so she could look at me. Her green eyes were already wet. "What?" she said, almost inaudibly.

"I love you," I said, taking her hand again and pulling her to me.

She was staring into my eyes, dreamlike, as though she had never been mad at me before. "James," she said, running a hand through my hair."I suppose I do, too."Lily closed her eyes, as though she was waiting for something, and I knew what it was. I leaned down and kissed her softly, lovingly.

And that was the best kiss we had ever had.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa, is it just me, or did that chapter go really fast? Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers. ; It makes me happy every time I see a review alert in my inbox. Keep 'em comin'! 

Also: I'll be gone for the next week. Seeing happy deer! Haha. Yeah, I'm laughing at my own jokes now. I'm such a smurf. Anyway, so I won't be updating for a week. But Ilove all of you.


	18. Anything for You

**Chapter XVIII**

**Anything for You**

**((Lily's POV))**

I could tell James was stressing over Quidditch and N.E.W.T.s. I was also stressing, but I had much more time to study than he did, and was getting in an extra hour and a half to two hours a day.

"Stop worrying about it," I told him. "They look for great Defense skills for the position of an Auror—no problem. You do the best hexes out of everyone I know!" At this he smiled and kissed my temple. "And Transfiguration? You could have passed a N.E.W.T. level test when you were in third year. Potions, well…not extremely difficult. Slughorn's a decent teacher."

"And I'm almost as good at Charms as you," he added.

"That's right," I said.

He squeezed my hand briefly. "At least it'll all be worth it. Being an Auror pays well."

"_Aurors_?" came a hiss from behind us. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Snape standing there, his right hand clenched tightly on his left forearm.

"Yeah, and what's your future occupation, Snivellus?" James snapped. "Death Eater? Well, well, seems like we'll be opposites forever."

"The Dark Lord doesn't pay his servants," Snape said, spit flying from his mouth. "They are honored just to be near him."

"So you're admitting you're a Death Eater?" the other black-haired boy said, raising his brows.

Snape's eyes glittered. "I don't know where in my last sentence I said those words."

"If we didn't interpret certain sentences," James said coolly, "then we'd all be a great load of gits, wouldn't we?"

Snape drew his wand.

"Don't," I said warningly. "I could take points. And this time, if you curse me or anyone else in this corridor, you'll be caught. We're just outside McGonagall's office."

He redirected his wand to me. "And what if I put a Silencing Charm on the hallway?"

"I'll dock a hundred fifty points," I said, "and I'm not even kidding."

"_Cru_—"

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" James shouted over him, waving his wand so forcefully that not only did Snape turn into a board, but he also was thrown against the wall.

"Don't," he said, "try and use an Unforgivable Curse on my girlfriend again, you useless pile of dirty old house-elf pillowcases."

McGonagall's door flew open at once to see me, standing against the wall with my face covered, Snape, lying on the floor without a wand, which had slid behind a tapestry, and James, with his wand drawn and pointed at the other boy.

"Potter!" she spat. "What in the world do you think you're _doing_?"

"I was hexing Severus here," he replied in a growl. "He was using an Unforgivable Curse on Lily."

"Nonsense, Potter," she said, rushing forward to look over the fallen Slytherin. "No student has the power to do that sort of thing. He's knocked out as well as Bound…"

"Well, he was doing it," James said, "so I hexed him."

McGonagall shook her head. "He's not armed. Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter. And detention on Friday night from ten to eleven thirty in my office. Yes, Potter, I stay up that late. We can't have you missing patrolling."

My head shot up. "But his wand—"

"No excuses. There is no reason to hex a fellow student in the hallways while he is unarmed. And to lie about it!" She shook her head and muttered a spell to lift the Slytherin boy in the air, walking away briskly towards the Hospital Wing.

"That's unfair," I commented.

"Whatever," James said, putting an arm around my waist. "You're okay?"

I nodded and kissed him lightly. "I'm fine. Thank you."

We started walking down the moving staircases towards the courtyard to study, when suddenly James's head shot up.

"Friday night."

"What about it?" I cocked my head and hoisted my back up on my shoulder.

He looked angry. "Full moon."

"Oh, no."

James looked at me. "I can't miss it. I've never missed one since second year."

"You haven't?" I raised my eyebrows. "You must really put a lot into your friendships."

"I guess Remus will understand," he said quickly. "I mean, we're great friends, right? He might bug me about getting detention, but surely I can't be there _all _the time. I mean, once Sirius missed it last year because he was doing Merlin-knows-what with Carla Fletcher. But maybe I _could_ get out of it. I'll say, 'Hey, McGonagall, I've got serious diarrhea—'"

I put two fingers on his mouth. "I'll do it for you."

"What?"

"I'll do it," I repeated. "Slughorn said we'd all be testing Polyjuice Potion on Friday. I'll just slip a couple of vials in my robes while he isn't dancing around me. And then I'll go to detention for you."

He blinked at me. "I can't believe you would do that."

I smiled. "Well, you know. You _did_ save me from that curse."

He smiled back and paused. "No."

"What?"

"I can't let you do this for me," James said. "Polyjuice Potion is forbidden outside of the classroom. And you're the Head Girl, Lily." He took my shoulders. "You didn't approve of me breaking the law in the first place. You can't encourage it."

I put both of my hands on his, on my shoulders. "James, I love you. I'll do anything for you. And you'd do anything for me. You'd hate it if I denied you a chance to help me. Please, just let me do this."

James remained silent, watching me. I loved it and hated it when he did that. It was like he was looking into my eyes and to my mind. But it also made me want to let my legs give out.

"All right," he said at last. "You'd better take it once before you go in there, and once during the detention. Say you need to go to the bathroom, or that you need some painkiller potion from Madam Pomfrey. I'll give you a bit of hair on Friday."

Later that week, on Friday, after our patrolling was through, I started for McGonagall's office. I had already drunk one vial of the potion, which I had received skillfully during Potions that day. I had a bit of James's hair in another container.

It was so much higher up when I was James. I felt different, too. I was stupid, the way I had taken the potion. I had forgotten to take my bra off, so it snapped as my chest muscles grew. I had also forgotten to take off my bracelet, so as my wrist bones grew, it became so tight that James had to charm it off.

And there was that bit where I tried kissing James goodbye. He vetoed that plan.

The whole night went well. McGonagall had me sort some of her lesson plans that Peeves had unorganized. I left after about forty-five minutes to take the other vial of Polyjuice Potion, saying that I had to use the bathroom.

When I finally returned to the Heads common room, I was already back to my normal self. James's clothes were hanging loosely on my body and my hair was a bit unkempt. He didn't return that night, though I heard a few werewolf howls as I fell asleep, knowing that James was out there somewhere…

* * *

**A/N:** Oh. My. Gosh. I have never had so many reviews! I love you guys! All of you! group hug

Also, this chapter was to explain how their relationship grew. You know, at first Lily didn't like it that he was breaking the law. And now she understands that what's important to him is important to her, because they love each other.

For **Emmelz**: What I ate last? A BLT!

In fact, I'm so happy that I'm going to respond to _all _y'all! This is a one-time offer, guys!

**sugur-huny-bun:** Thanks! Keep on reviewin'!

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI:** Yes, aw!

**Kacijo12:** Yeah. I was actually planning on having him just start snogging her in the middle of the fight, but this way was more romantic. Keep reading!

**Emmelz:** You go ahead and sleep. That's my hobby! Also, you like my A/Ns? Thanks!

**Mix'n'Match3:** Lalala. keeping secrets

**missmunky: **You're in love with my story? Too bad, he's mine! Kidding, kidding.

**goddessofhope: **Of course you love my story! Who doesn't?

**graceypoo: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope to see more!

**Killerstorm: **Again, I love reviews! Keep them coming!

**Kuddls:** Aw, don't cry! You're going to make me cry. sniff Not really. But I do appreciate your enthusiasm.

**Matt Latham:** No more crying! I want all of you to be happy! Well, I guess you can cry if you keep reviewing. Or send me a pie in the mail.

**notyouraverageblond:** Thanks. To comment on your username, my cousin told me that I must have dyed my dumb blonde hair brown. Apparently I'm not your average blond either. I'm a brunette one!

**estranged:** Thank you! Did I get you into James/Lily fics?

**harryandginnyfourever: **Thanks, thanks. bows Keep reading!

**Firesoulliz: **That's how I dance. Like Fred and Angelina. WHOO!

**Bri007:** Yeah, I always thought of Lily as smart, and a little on the Hermione side, but also a bit laid back and cool about it all. Thanks for commenting!

**ambere: **I can't thank you guys enough, can I? Thank you SO much.

**Queen of Duct Tape: **Yeah, I'd have to say that that's their best talent. Screwing things up, I mean. Yeah, my eyes tend to change. Green eyes are the best? Thanks! My mom and my older sister both have green eyes, like me. My dad said that he tells all of his co-workers about how green my sister's eyes are. And not mine? Unfair!

**Alicia:** The best fic? Whoa, what a compliment! Thank you so much. I plan to write a book someday. You should read it! I don't know what it's about yet, though…

**hpluvas:** It's cool, you don't have to review every chapter! I always review the last one written.


	19. Marauders Don't Bite

**Chapter XIX**

**Marauders Don't Bite (When They're Human)**

**((James's POV))**

I was a little bruised the next morning, as always, and Lily freaked.

The minute I walked into the Gryffindor common room, where she was reading, she saw the small cut on my cheek and jumped up with a gasp.

"What happened? Did Remus hurt you?"

"Not so loud, Lily," I said lowly, walking closer to her and kissing her. "You haven't noticed that I get a little cut up from trying to calm Moony down? It's fine. I have a potion for it."

"Lils is getting a little scared, eh?" Sirius said, sauntering in. He sported a couple of bruises, nothing more.

"I'm not _scared_, Black," she snapped, fussing over the cut.

He smirked as Peter walked in and flopped down on the couch. "That was tiring."

"You're a rat, Wormtail. You don't _do_ anything except hang out on Prongs's antlers the whole time," Sirius laughed, receiving a glare from the smaller boy. "Lils, if you're getting worried about a little cut, I'd say that the job of an Auror is not for you."

"I'm not worried about it," she said, clasping her hands and abstaining from bothering me further. "And I know I'll have to get used to it, because when James and I come home from work together, we may have a couple cuts to attend to."

Her last statement surprised me. _When James and I come home from work together…_ I hadn't really thought about _marrying_ Lily. It was a big step, and I was only eighteen. And she was seventeen! But, when I thought about it, I liked the idea of marrying her. In fact, I knew right then that I was going to.

Sirius laughed. "Can I be the Best Man at your wedding, then, Prongs?"

I smiled, putting my arm around Lily's waist and looking at her happily. "Sure. Just don't tell Moony."

"What about me?" Peter asked indignantly. Everyone ignored him.

"Where _is_ Remus, by the way?" Lily asked.

Sirius answered, "Hospital Wing. Of course _we_ can't go in there expecting treatment because we'd have to tell her where we'd been. We'll visit him later."

So all of us trooped down to the Hospital Wing that afternoon, Lily protesting that we all needed rest. Remus was awake and happy to see all of us, though, so Lily stopped her bothering. Rose decided to join us; she too knew that Remus was a werewolf.

"Oh, by the way Moony," Sirius said randomly in the middle of the conversation, "Prongs here says that I get to be the best man at his and Lily's wedding."

"That's not fair," the werewolf said.

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't seem very surprised at the fact that we might be getting married."

He smiled. "Like it wasn't coming."

At that time, Snape and some of his Voldemort-lickers walked in to visit a friend on the Slytherin Quidditch team that was hurt from the match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff the week before. Although they had won by seventy points, she, as the Seeker, had taken a Bludger to the head right after she caught the Snitch. Her name was Heather Falker, and she was currently dating Nott, one of the group.

"Hey there, Snivellus," Sirius called over.

"Not here," I heard Lily mutter. "Not now."

"Hey, Black," he sneered back. "Haven't been trying to kill any innocent people lately, have you?"

"I think innocent is a bit of an understatement," Sirius replied. "And you haven't been shamed forever by having your buttocks saved by your enemy lately, have you?"

"Hey, Evans, do you think you could make me a pair of Slytherin knickers for me to give to Heather?" Nott called. "We'd both definitely enjoy them."

"Why don't you shut your mouth before she curses you in twelve different ways?" Sirius called. "Or I could turn you into a grindylow. That way your love with Falker wouldn't be bi-species anymore."

Nott drew his wand, but Madam Pomfrey came out and broke up the argument, taking five points from both Houses.

"You know, I sort of like the Marauders," Lily admitted to me as we walked out onto the grounds to study. I smiled.

We sat down, Lily in between my legs with my arms around her as she quizzed me.

"You know, my arms sort of hurt from last night," Sirius admitted.

"_Your_ arms?" I asked. "It was my turn to fight with Moony."

"You're just a whimp," Sirius said.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, James, why are you even _in _Gryffindor?"

"Oh, no," I said. "You two can't gang up on me. You hate each other."

They exchanged glances and smiled. "Wormtail's here! He'll be your friend," Sirius suggested.

We all snorted as Peter looked up questioningly as his nickname was used.

"You all have nicknames for one another," Lily complained. "Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail. I don't have a nickname."

Sirius lay back in the grass, considering a name to give her. "Well, we could call you Smartass. Nah. Mm…what about Carrot?"

"Carrot?"

Sirius sat up and nodded. "You know. Carrots are red with green leaves. You have red hair. And you have green eyes. So really, you resemble a carrot. Plus, you're very down-to-earth, and carrots are roots, so it all matches up."

I laughed. "You put a lot of thinking into that."

"I try. What about it, Carrot?"

Lily shrugged. "Whatever you want. Anything is better than 'Lils'."

And so she was called "Carrot" by Sirius from then on. And she liked it.

* * *

**A/N:** Did someone ask for more Marauders? 

Sorry, I know you may think this chapter is pointless. But it's not. Lily never liked the Marauders much before, did she?Or, at least, she didn't like Sirius. And since she discovered that she would probably be around them for the rest of her life, she allowed Sirius to grow on her. So there _is_ a point!

Also sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny as you expected. I'm not a proud owner of humor today.

I know the chapter name in the chapter selection box is only "Marauders Don't Bite", but when I tried putting the whole title in the box when I made the chapter, it wouldn't allow the last parentheses. So there.

Last thing I ate: York Peppermint Pattie.


	20. Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

**Chapter XX**

**Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw**

**((James's POV))**

The end of May was steadily approaching… as was the match against Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw was said to have the best team in the school; they were leading Gryffindor by thirty points. Kirke kept bobbing around, giving people information, as usual. Finally Sirius charmed his mouth shut for a whole day.

At last, the game was only an hour away.

Lily was lounging in the entrance hall when I came down, smiling at me.

"Hey," she said, kissing me. "You ready?"

I nodded. "Ravenclaw's Seeker is the best on the team, you know."

"Not as good as you," Lily muttered against my lips; I could feel her grin.

"And you won't get mad at me after this game?" I asked. "It _is_ tradition, after all."

She laughed. "I can't make any promises. 'S long as another girl isn't jumping into your arms after you win, I'll be fine."

"You know you're the only one I love, Lily," I said. She closed her eyes as I rubbed my forehead against hers.

"Potter!" Kirke said, rushing forward. "Sorry, Evans, but he needs breakfast…"

"That's fine," she said, allowing me to be dragged away.

I didn't really listen to any of Kirke's speeches as he dragged me through the Great Hall for breakfast and then down to the changing rooms before the match. I was sure that the team and I had heard the whole thing in different words at least ten times.

I had to admit that I was a little nervous. There never was much of a chance of any other teams beating Gryffindor in past years (not to brag). As I dressed and stood in line by the door before we were called out, I just imagined Lily's face shining out among the others', her lips against mine, and her green eyes shining and giving me hope that I had more in this world than Quidditch.

And that made me look at the game differently.

It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. When we flew out to be greeted by cheers from about half the field, and boos from the other half, I was still heartened by seeing the Gryffindor banner that I knew Lily was holding part of…

"And they're off!" shouted the commentator. "Quaffle is on Ravenclaw's side, Taggert in possession—passes it to Morley, and oh! Scored! Stop trying to wipe that bit of dirt off your broom handle, Ravenwood!" I suppressed a laugh. "Gryffindor in possession—can't see who that is with the Quaffle, sorry—and they miss the goal hoop! All right, Ravenclaw again, Dabbs with the Quaffle dogdes a Bluger from Gryffindor Captain Kirke—passes to Taggert, and oh! Score again!"

By the time Gryffindor had made one goal hoop, Ravenclaw had forty points. After that, neither team was able to score for about twenty minutes. I assumed Ravenclaw had lost some strength, but they were still blocking our swift moves, not allowing us to score.

Eventually Ravenclaw scored twice, once because Ravenwood wasn't paying a bit of attention because most of the action was going on at the Ravenclaw end, and he was taken by surprise when Morley scored from fifty feet away. Kirke was then so angry that he aimed a Bludger at him even though the Quaffle was then at the other end of the field. Ravenclaw received a penalty shot, and they made it.

Kirke was crying. I could tell.

I searched the field for the Snitch, but it was so difficult to find, despite the sunny May weather. In sunny Mary weather, everything is shiny, so a person couldn't tell the Snitch from a glitter off of somebody's watch. The other seeker had constant vigilance, however, as we often almost bumped into each other as we circled the field looking for it. He was very polite about it, however.

The Gryffindors were beginning to despair. I knew they were all counting on me, and I felt bad about not having seen anything yet. However, we held the Ravenclaws from scoring anymore, and once when I passed the Gryffindor stands looking for the Snitch, I heard Lily call after me, "You'll find it, I promise!"

Lily was wrong about a lot of things, however. She might have been very smart and everything, but sometimes she really didn't know what she was talking about. Just a few days before, she had asked me if Kirke was out of the Hospital Wing yet. I responded by telling her that he was never in the Hospital Wing in the first place, and that he was just faking it when he fell off his broom at Quidditch practice. Lily seemed very surprised.

Anyway, back to the game.

As I was searching, I noticed a change of mood in the other Seeker. He had stopped flying the way he was, and he seemed to just be drifting around near the ground. When I stopped to watch, I noticed that the Snitch was only about half the stadium away from him. He was flying slowly so I wouldn't suspect anything; he knew my broom was faster and that I could get there.

I accelerated downward, eyes planted hungrily on it. The whole crowd had gasped, and then all was silent. Both teams were watching as the other Seeker realized what I was doing, and then he sped up. The commentator was even being quiet. All was still.

And then it seemed to fly right into my hand.

There was an explosion of sound; people were screaming and leaving their seats to flood out onto the field as both teams lowered themselves. Kirke was crying again, this time out of happiness. We carefully lowered ourselves, all clinging to one another. I didn't get a chance to touch down; hands had found me and were holding me up above the others; the gleaming silver Cup had found itself in my hands. I could see McGonagall on the verge of tears, Dumbledore clapping enthusiastically, Sirius, Remus, and Peter running out to greet me with shining faces, and Lily.

Lily was there. I let myself be lowered to the ground by the carriers, and for a moment we were just staring at one another. It seemed quiet, as if time was stopped and it was only us. And then she jumped into my arms, kissing me, speaking gibberish that I somehow understood. I let her sit on my shoulders, and I carried her back into the castle. She was holding the Cup high for everyone to see, screaming, "He's my boyfriend! He's my boyfriend!" Sirius was laughing his head off, and other people were carrying the whole team. I led the group back into the castle, forgetting my troubles.

It was then that I was sure that there had never been a happier moment in my life.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! An update! I am really sorry guys, but the beginning of school is always really hectic, so there you have it. But now it's sort of calming down, so I'll be able to update more.

Anyway, I had the most fun writing this chapter. I know it's short (duh! I'm writing it!), but I just...I dunno. I like it.

So see below if I wrote something nice to you. If not, it doesn't mean I don't like you, because I love all of you, but I just don't have time. Okay, I do have time, but I'm LAZY. Every time I get a new message from "FF Review Alert" I always want to get up and dance. And I read all of them.

Oh, last thing I ate: cake. Notice how I eat lots of fattening foods. Good thing I play volleyball, right?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**Bri007:** Yeah, he'd have to call me moldy log too. I have brown hair and green eyes. Isn't brown such a typical hair color?

**Kacijo12:** I keep hearing that phrase. "kudos for you." Is that going around or did you make it up? Because if you made it up, I must know you from Live Journal or something…

**Just because I said so.:** I don't really have any opinion on carrots, seeing as I haven't eaten one in forever (I'm still in orthodontics, unfortunately).

**Queen of Duct Tape:** Hah, their wedding? I was thinking of doing a chapter on that, so we'll see…

**Chelles:** Thanks for all of the reviews! It really helps my confidence, because now I can talk to any of my friends that are writing fics and say, "You only have a hundred reviews? I have one hundred twenty-one! Hah, beat that, suckers!"

**hpluvas:** OH MY GOSH ME TOO:p

**AllIWannaDo:** Love love love your review. Love it. Absolutely. Anyway, I AM inside Lily's head. We're so much alike, it's just…wow. Except I don't have some super fine guy begging me to go out with him. Yeah, my mom has green eyes and my dad has brown. My older sister Erin got the brown eyes. I actually think it doesn't depend on the color to have pretty eyes, so I'm sure yours are fine. Thank you SO MUCH for the review. I really appreciate being told I'm a great writer, because I'm going to write a book one of these days, and it's best to do so with confidence.


	21. What We Have

**Chapter XXII**

**What We Have**

**((Lily's POV))**

N.E.W.T.s were easier than I thought they'd be. Yeah, the week passed by really slowly, and we were all worried about the next exam, but when it was finally over, I realized that it wasn't that bad. Of course, James never thought it was that bad, but he's James. He's less of an obsessive freak than I am.

The sun was out when the last exam, Arithmancy, was over. The whole of Hogwarts seemed to be lounging on the grounds or flying around and playing for fun in the Quidditch field. James and I sat together, his back against a tree with me sitting in between his legs and leaning back against his chest.

"I wonder if I'll pass and be able to be an Auror," I mused aloud.

James snorted. "Of course you will. We'll be Aurors together."

"Same," Sirius said, lifting his head from LeAnne Barrows's lips, only to return once he had made a contribution to the conversation.

"I want to start up a store in Hogsmeade," Peter announced.

Sirius looked up again. "Oh, _please_, Wormtail. You'll probably just end up stealing cauldrons and selling them in Knockturn Alley for the rest of your life."

LeAnne laughed and then started kissing Sirius's neck. Um, gross. James and I might have been having a romantic moment as well, but we were cuddling, not sucking on each other.

"I was thinking about being an Auror, as well," Remus said. "And maybe I would teach Defense after retiring."

It was surprising to hear Remus speak then. He was quiet all through the N.E.W.T.s, because Rose had broken up with him. She said that "having a boyfriend during such a stressful time would keep her mind wandering away from her studies." And so _poof!_ for them.

At that point, LeAnne stopped kissing Sirius to complain that her neck itched.

"Hickey," I explained shortly, adjusting my position in front of James. He noticed and caressed my hip gently before shaking in silent laughter.

The other girl huffed and left.

"God, Prongs, Carrot just scared away my entertainment for tonight," Sirius whined.

"Oh, Padfoot, come on, now," he laughed. "You know that you almost got caught last time you were in the Room of Requirement with that one girl."

I loved the feeling of somebody close to me talking. I could hear his chest vibrate, and I could even smell his breath from where my head was positioned below his chin. I nudged his chest lightly with my own chin. I could feel him look down, and he kissed my forehead softly.

"You two are so good together," Sirius said, watching us.

We both nodded and kissed. His lips lingered on mine.

"How do you two know…that you're…you know…?" Sirius asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

He scratched his head. "Well, how did you two…you know…get together?"

"I thought she was smart and beautiful and funny, and she thought the same of me. Replacing beautiful for dashing," James said.

Sirius didn't laugh. He merely continued, "I just wish I had a girlfriend like you do, Prongs."

James's arms drew tighter around me. "You want to steal my girlfriend?"

"No," Sirius said. "I just wish I could have a relationship like you two."

I smiled. "Sirius, if you'd just put caring about your girlfriends before making out with them, you'd have this."

"Well, you two are just so perfect together. I want that."

"What we have?" James asked. "What is it that we have?"

It was a question whose answer goes without saying.

"God, Prongs, do I have to go about saying it?" Sirius asked, picking up a bit of nonexistent lint off of his shoulder and tossing it away in a haughty manner.

I knew James was smiling. "It would make me very happy if you did."

Remus glanced up. "You smile at each other for no reason. You crack jokes at each other without hurting any feelings. You laugh together when there's nothing to laugh at. You hug at all the right moments. You never get tired of each other. You're sensitive when you need to be, but mostly you aren't serious around each other. You've cried over each other—well, James has gotten all broody over you before, Lily, and I expect you did the crying bit." Remus paused. "You're total opposites. James has dark hair, Lily has bright. James is laid back, and you get uptight over small stuff, Lily. Lily hardly ever breaks the rules, and it's a routine for you, James. You're both smart, but are brilliantin different subjects. You both argue over little things, but then you run back to each other's arms and kiss, like always. Together, you two make up the most complete couple that seems possible. You're the envy of most people at Hogwarts. And you love each other."

I looked at James. He was smiling at me.

"That about sums it up," he said, ruining the moment with his humor. I laughed and kissed him. He added some tongue.

And it was the best kiss ever.

Because we loved each other. And, apparently, everyone wanted what we had.

* * *

**A/N: **Vot iz zeez? An update? Hai karumba!

Reviewers, I love you. And I am veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery... VERY sorry that I haven't updated in, like, twelve years. But seriously. It was kind of hectic, well not really. I just got lazy and all this stuff and then... Well, I'm just kind of babbling like a bumbling band of babboons.

But, you know what? _I don't like this story_. I hate it, actually. I HATE THIS STORY. Know why? It's so completely and utterly _random_. I am the Queen of Randomness, and this is just...the WORST. My writing has improved since I started this, and when I look back on it, man, it just _sucks_. I think I might do one more chapter after this, and then an Epilouge, and then this story is going hasta la vista, bebe. I'm going to start another J/L story, and it's going to be way better.

I was thinking about my new fic, and I've decided on a plot. But it's going to be less canon. The characters are going to be canon, but I'm going to throw in some stuff that wouldn't happen in your average Marauder-time story. But I hope you like it. I've been thinking about it for some time now.

Is that all I had to say? Yes. I'm not going to do review responses right now, since I have to go decorate the Christmas tree, but still. If I could hug each and every one of my faithful reviewers and give them some pie, I would. I love you all, please review, and forgive me, and love me, and hang around for my next fic!

P.S. Last Thing I Ate: Tuna fish.

Gotta keep up with tradition.


	22. At Peace

**Chapter XXIII**

**At Peace**

**((James's POV))**

Before we knew it, we were boarding the Hogwarts Express for one last time.

It was a finished chapter of my life. Ever since I had been eleven, I had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and now, eighteen, I was ready to take on new things.

Or was I ready?

At the time, I hadn't been sure. But I had Lily, and that was all that mattered.

After we had finished talking to the prefects, we went back to our own cabin. She slept, her head in my lap, as the train cut through the countryside. A book was lying in her lap, titled _Being an Auror for Dummies._ Sirius and Remus were on the other bench, and Peter was on the floor, chewing thoughtfully on a Licorice Snake.

Her hair was curly that day. She must have done something with it. I twirled it in my fingers absently, looking into her face. She was at peace.

At one point she had woken up, and began reading again, but then became frustrated and lowered her book to look at me. Sirius, by that point, had left to find another girl, and Peter had followed. Remus, feeling strange with us sitting across from him, also left.

Lily took his old seat to better look at me. We were silent for a moment.

"I'll miss it," she said, sighing, and placing her chin on her arm that was propped up on the window sill.

I nodded. "We can always go back and visit."

She lowered her eyes. "Will we have time?"

I knelt in front of her, took her hands in mine, and kissed them. "We'll find it."

She sniffed.

"I have a question," I said after a moment, looking to her again. She raised her brows curiously.

I drew in my breath. "Well, there's a little favor I need to ask of you."

Lily sighed. "You want _another_ Chocolate Frog? Gosh, James, you're going to get fa—"

"I want you to marry me."

She coughed. "Sorry. I thought you just said…"

"I did."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Is this a joke?"

"If it was, you'd be laughing by now."

There was a long, painful pause.

"Well, in that case, no," she replied. I felt my heart stop.

"Um," I said, making deep red look like a mere shade of pink.

She laughed. "Gosh, and I thought _you_ had a sense of humor!" Lily leaned to kiss me. "Of course I'll marry you. I was wondering when you'd ask."

A number of things happened in that instant, and it would be dangerous to list them all at once, but I'll try my best to recount it. I stood and picked her up to kiss her. I then kicked open the door to our cabin and marched down the hallway, Lily still in my arms, shouting, "I'm marrying this girl!"

The Marauders were first to come. Each of them poked their heads out of various cabins to stare at us. Remus stepped out and began clapping. Sirius ran to us and kissed us both on the cheeks, strangely enough. Peter fainted.

Lily's friends, Rose and Pansy, came next, and each began crying. Several other students came out and raised their eyebrows curiously, one of them Sylvia Bones. Before long, the aisle of the Hogwarts Express was filled with people, I, James Potter, and Lily Evans (soon to be Potter) standing in the middle of them, kissing.

Since the invention of the kiss, there had been six kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. That one left them all behind.

The end. (In case you were unsure.)

* * *

**A/N:** Huzzah for the shortest chapter in the world!

I like it, though. I mean, I spent a whole ten minutes of my time working on it, when I could be doing more productive things, like yoga or reading the dictionary.

So, I'm finally finished. I'm starting upa new one (probably tonight, since I usually have nothing to do on Saturday nights, like most cool people), but it'll be under a different name. My new name will be! (drumroll):

flyingostriches

Unless someone already has it. Then it will be a variation, like flyingostriches223 or something. But you should see my new fic up soon anyway.

Hee, my stomach just made a funny noise. It must be all of that yummily scrumptious manticotti me muzzer made for supper. Yes, I still live with my parents. You all don't know how old I am anyway, so it shouldn't matter. Oh! But my birthday is on February 23rd, so leave me some love on that day.

So, I hope you enjoyed the story, and I promise that fics to come will be better. I really appreciate all of my reviewers, because you all made me feel like something special. Without you, this story wouldn't exist.

Please stick around for my new story, and Have a Very HARRY January!


End file.
